Lethal Arrow
by snowfall30
Summary: A new Vigilante is in LA. Cahill is missing Riggs more than anything. But could this new Vigilante help her and could he be Riggs? Read and find out.
1. Miss You

Chapter 1: Miss You

She looked down into the coffin and saw the man that she had feelings for. A tear fell from her eye and she leaned down and kissed Martin Riggs on the lips. Cahill woke up with a jump. She looked around her bedroom. It had been three days since Riggs's funeral. Roger had made sure that it was a closed coffin. He didn't want people to see how bad Martin looked. True he had been shot in the chest but he, had lost a lot of blood and didn't look good. Cahill laid down and pulled her legs up to her chest. She started to cry softly.

-Later-

She walked into LAPD. She looked around and she saw that everyone was wearing black out of respect for Riggs. She walked over to Avery's office. She walked in and saw Roger sitting in a chair that was in the office. He looked very sad and was not acting like himself. She looked over and saw Avery looking at her and he too was had not been acting right.

"Can we help you Cahill?" Avery asked her.

"Yes, I was wondering if I can talk to you Murtaugh?" She asked him. Roger looked at her and then nodded his head.

-In Cahill's office-

Roger was sitting on the couch. She looked at him and then asked him.

"How have you been since that day?" She asked him.

"Not good." He told her.

"I have been very down and just not myself. It's like everything reminds me of Riggs and I just can't take it." Roger started to cry lightly. Cahill held back her own tears.

"I know that it hurts but we…you, all of us will always remember him always but our lives can't stop." She told him but she didn't believe what she was saying.

-Later that night-

Cahill was walking to her car. She was half way to her car when a man grabbed her and pushed her against pole that was in the parking lot. She looked at the masked man.

"Give me you wallet and your keys!" He told her what to do. She moved and to do as told but then an arrow hit the man's arm. He yelled in pain and turned around and looked at the one who shot him with the arrow. Cahill looked and saw a man dressed in black suit that had a hood. She looked at the man and saw him holding a bow and arrow in his hands. He moved and pulled the bow back and let go the arrow hit the man that was trying to rob Cahill in the chest. The man fell down on the ground. He looked at the dead man and then looked at Cahill. She moved against the pole as the man walked over to her. She looked at his face. She looked and saw that the man had a black mask on with black face paint covering his eyelids and around the eyes. He was clean shaven and yet she felt that she knew him some how. He moved his hand out and toughed the side of her face and moved it back and forth.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. She could tell that he was using a voice changer.

"No, I'm okay." She told him. She saw a smile come to his lips.

"I'm glad." He said and leaned over and kissed Cahill on the cheek. He leaned up and started to walk off.

"What is your name?" Cahill asked him. He stopped and looked at her with a smile.

"It's Al Sah-him." He said and started run off. Cahill moved and touched her cheek.

-With Roger-

Roger was about to leave when he looked up as Bailey ran over to him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"You got to look at this tape." She told him and saw him what all was happening with Cahill. Roger saw the man in black take down the man that was trying to rob Cahill. He saw the man in black walk over to Cahill and tough her face and then kissed her on the cheek and walk off. Just then Roger looked over and saw Cahill walking to him.

"Are you okay? Who was that man?" He asked her.

"I don't know but he saved me and he made sure that I was okay." She told him with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but he saved me." She told him.

-Later that night-

Cahill walked into her house and then sat her stuff down on the table that was near the front door. She walked into her kitchen and looked up. She stopped and looked at the kitchen island. She saw a vase full of purple iris's and red roses. She looked at he card and it didn't say anything but all was on it was a hand drawn arrow. Cahill smiled and then looked at the flowers again and saw that what was holding the flowers was small arrows. Cahill smiled at them and touched one of the flowers.

Cahill then felt her phone go off. She looked at it and smiled.

*Goodnight Cahill* it read. Cahill texted back.

*Goodnight Al Sah-him* She smiled and moved to start to make her something to eat. She moved and got a pot. She moved and opened the refrigerator and saw a white plastic bag with a brown paper bag in it. She moved and opened it and saw that it was a bag of Thai food. Cahill smiled and read the note on it.

'Thought that you were hungry.' She smiled and opened the bag and started to eat. She was shocked to see that it was her favorite.

-Next Day-

-With Roger-

Roger walked into Avery's office. He sat down, they were sitting there talking when a man by the name of Lucas Kelly walked into the office. He looked pissed off.

"Can we help you Mr. Kelly?" Avery asked him.

"Yes you can caught The Vigilante that attacked me last night and put my men in the hospital last night with his damn bow and arrows!" He yelled at them. Avery looked at Roger who had showed him the tape of the night before with Cahill.

"We will look into it." Avery told the man.

"No!" He yelled out as he looked at both men. "He said that he was coming tonight to take the money that I had made over the years!" He yelled again.

"Look I am not some grocery who was robbed. I go on the top of the list." He said and went to walk out. He stopped and said. "He said that he would be there at my office at ten tonight." He added. The two men watched him walk out of the office.

-Later that night at 9 o'clock-

Roger and Avery was sat up outside of Kelly's office. They were standing outside of the office waiting on this Vigilante to show up. No one saw an arrow hit the side of the building. Roger heard the glass break in the office and they ran in. They had their guns drawn and looked at the man that was dressed in black. He had his bow drawn back and was about to let go of it. Roger looked over and saw a small arrow on the wall next to Kelly's head.

"Don't move!" Roger yelled as he looked back at the man in black. Avery and Roger watched as the man in black moved and shot the arrow into the lights. The lights went out and it was dark but they could still see kinda. A few police officers move to take the man in. Roger and Avery watched as the man moved and started to fight the men off. They both looked at the man and saw that he was fighting in a military style mixed with some martial arts. He knocked the men out and then he moved and rolled to miss Avery's bullet that he shot at him. The man moved and hit Avery in the knees and knocked him to the ground. The man moved and stood up quickly and looked Roger in the eyes. He watched the man smiled and then heard him say.

"You need training Murtaugh." He said with his voice changer. He then moved to the window. Roger moved and shot at man and then he watched as the man jumped through the window breaking the glass as he did so. Roger and Avery who had gotten up, moved to the window and saw the man zipline to the next building. They looked at each other in shock.

"Please tell me that you saw that?" Avery asked Roger.

"Yeah but I don't believe it." Roger replied back.

-With Cahill-

She walked into her house and went to turn on the lights but they would not turn on. She looked out and saw that everyone else had power. She moved into her house and saw the man in black standing there. She smiled and then it fell. Roger had told her what had happened earlier that night.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I am here to tell you why I was there in Kelly's office for." He said in his voice changer. He moved and walked to her but stopped in front of her. She looked into his hazel brown eyes. She felt like she had looked into those eyes before.

"Why were you there?" She asked him.

"I would there to take the money that he had stolen from his workers. Now they have their money back and he will now learn not to take money from those that work hard for it." He told her. Cahill smiled at him, that in return made him smile back at her.

"I thought that was something like that." She told him. He moved and took a piece of her hair into his hand. He looked at it and then back into her eyes.

"Why are you not afraid of me?" He asked her.

"Because I know that you are not going to hurt me. And that you remind me of someone that I just lost." She said and he saw her eyes started to tear up.

"Did they mean a lot to you?" He asked her.

"Yes he did. I just recently realized that maybe I was in love with him." She told him as a tear fell from her eye. He moved and wiped it away.

"I think that he loved you as well." He told her. Cahill looked at him and then realized what he had said.

"How would you know that?" She asked him.

"Cause I was friends with Martin Riggs and I know that he loved you." He said and moved and kissed her on the cheek again. She leaned into it and then closed her eyes. She felt him move away. She still had her eyes closed. She opened them just in time to see the power come back on. Cahill moved and walked over the couch and sat down. She wiped the tears away and then looked on the coffee table. She saw a letter there. She moved and grabbed it and saw that it was in Riggs's handwriting. She read it to herself.

Cahill

I don't know how to tell you this, but I love you more than anything. I was so lost after Miranda's death. You were that only one that every helped me and reached out to me. I love you and some day I will make you mine.

M. Riggs

As she read this she started to cry hard. She put the letter down and then laid on the couch. She cried very hard for a good hour.


	2. Black Pay Off

Chapter 2: Black Pay Off

Roger was standing at the docks looking at a dead worker that worked here at the docks. Roger looked over to his left and then looked out the water. He was missing Riggs more then ever. He missed hearing Riggs's wild ideas of how the man died. He smiled to himself as he thought of one idea that Riggs's had came up one time. He said that one guy dead of from talking to much. He was kinda right. The man did die cause he knew to much and he told what he knew. Roger was brought out of thoughts when Bailey walked over to him.

"Hey you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, what is the guys name?" He asked her.

"His name is Mark Smith. He was working for Mason Black." Roger nodded his head and then looked down at the man that had his throat cut. Roger walked over to Black. Black was standing there by his car looking at his phone. Roger walked up to Black and cleared his throat. Black looked up at Roger and sighed and put his phone away.

"Yes." He said. Roger could tell that Black didn't want to be here.

"Did you know this man?" He asked the man.

"No not really. When will all of you be done?" He asked him.

"A man is dead and you want to know how long we will be?"

"I didn't ask you that for you to say it back to me. But if you are going to do that then, I will use small words." Roger looked at him with an pissed off look.

"Look more time all of you are here means I not going to be able to make money." He told Roger. Roger frowned and than started to talk to Black a little more. After Roger was done he walked back over to his car. He got in and drove to LAPD.

-Later that night-

Black was at his desk that was in the warehouse. He was looking at his phone. He had gotten a text telling him that she was asking people about him and was about to nail his ass. He had two guards standing beside his desk.

"We have to find a way to stop Trish Murtaugh from looking into things that she should not be looking into." Black told his guards.

"If she gets close then we will have to find away to stop her." Black told them. Both men nodded their heads. One of the men moved his hand up and called over the radio.

"Jones?" He waited for answer, but never got one. Black looked at him.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"I'm sure that it's nothing." Just then an arrow hit the man in the chest killing him. Black stood up and looked over. There standing in the light was The Vigilante. The Vigilante was in his black suit with blue trim. Black saw as his other body guard went shoot the man, but The Vigilante let go of the string of the bow and another arrow hit the guard in the chest. Black looked back at The Vigilante and then took off running. The Vigilante ran after the man. Black ran over to the his car, but then looked at the tires and saw that there was an arrow in each of his tires. He moved around and saw that there were two more in the other tires. He looked up and saw The Vigilante standing there with his bow ready to shot him. Black took off running and Al sah-him ran after him. Al sah-him stopped and shot an arrow hitting Black in the sleeve and trapped him against a building. Black looked at his sleeve and moved to pull out the arrow but then another arrow hit his other sleeve. Black was not pinned against this building. He looked in front of him and saw The Vigilante standing in front of him with his bow drawn back.

"Wait don't!" Black yelled out.

"Why did you have you have the worker killed!?" Al sah-him yelled out. Black looked at him.

"TELL ME!" Al sah-him yelled at the man.

"He find out that I was helping the Cartel bring in drugs through my docks." Black told him. Walking toward Black with his bow still drawn.

"You will tell LAPD that you had that man killed and that the drugs are coming through your docks." Al sah-him let go of the string and the arrow cut Blacks cheek. Black had closed his eyes as the arrow came toward him. He opened his eyes and then looked at where The Vigilante had been standing.

-Next Day-

Roger was standing in front of Black's desk. He looked at the man who had a cut on the side of his cheek. Roger looked at him.

"Okay you called us last night and now you say that you don't need us now." Black nodded his head and then said.

"No I don't you need you here." Black got up from his chair and walked beside his desk.

"You know you should really talk to your wife." Roger looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked him.

"Your wife needs to stop looking into me." He told him. Roger looked at him again.

"Are you threatening my wife?" Roger asked him.

"No, see I just don't want something to happen to her." He told him. "I'm worried about her." He said in a non worried voice. It was more in a threatening voice. Roger took that to heart.

-Later-

Roger walked into Trish's office. Trish looked up from her desk and smiled at her husband.

"Baby what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You need to stop looking into Mason Black." He told her. She looked at him with an odd look.

"Black just told me that if you don't stop looking into him, then he was going to have you killed." He told her. Trish looked at him with a worried look. She then shook the worry looked off her face.

"I have to stop him cause he is paying off lawyers, judies and cops." She told him. Roger looked at her.

"What Cops?" He asked her.

"I don't know yet, but I am getting close too it." She told him.

"I still think that you should wait until I have him behind bars." Trish looked at him and she moved and sat back down at her desk. Roger sighted and then walked out of her office. She looked up and the worry came back to her face.

-Later that night-

Trish walked into the house and sat her things down her things on the kitchen island. She looked around the two rooms. She knew that Roger was at the office for another hour or so. Riana was at her friends house again. They were doing their homework that was due in by Monday. She went upstairs and changed clothes. She walked down the stairs and walked back into the kitchen. After she ate, she was putting her dish in the sink. She turned and saw a man standing in the kitchen. Her eyes got wide and she went to scream but a hand covered her mouth. She looked behind her and saw another man. Both men had masks on. She looked back and saw the first man holding a gun. Trish's eyes got even wider. She tried to pull away but couldn't.

Just then an arrow hit the gun and knocked it out of the man's hand. They all looked over and saw The Vigilante standing there with his bow. The man behind Trish let go of her and went to run. The Vigilante pulled back his bow and let go of the string and let the arrow fly through the air and hit the man that was behind Trish. Trish ran over to The Vigilante and ran behind him. The Vigilante moved and grabbed another arrow and let go of the string and shot the other man in the chest. The man fell to the ground dead. Trish was shocked when The Vigilante turned and made sure that she was okay.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Al sah-him." He told her.

"No that's not your name." She said to him. Trish watch as he moved back away from her some. He had a look of shocked face on his face. How could she have know that. Then he remembered that he didn't have his voice changer on. Trish looked at him with wide eyes. He knew that she knew who he was. She looked at him as he backed up even more. He moved and ran out. Trish looked at the dead men and then moved and grabbed her phone. She called Roger.

-With Roger-

Roger hung up the phone and ran to his car. He raced to the house and saw a very upset Trish standing at the door. He ran over and walked in. He saw the dead men on the floor.

-Later that night around midnight-

Roger walked down the to the kitchen and looked at he floor. He was going to have to replaced floor. There was blood stains on the floor.

"Sorry about the floor." He heard a voice beside him. Roger turned and looked in the living room and saw The Vigilante.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in my home?" He asked him.

"Really that's what you ask? Not how did I know how your wife was in danger?" He asked him in a light voice. But of course he had his voice changer on. Roger looked at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked him finally.

"I have one of my team mates follow her, and other follow you. As well as two more to follow your son and daughter." He told him.

"What!" Roger almost yelled out. Al sah-him moved closer to him.

"Don't worry, they are not going to hurt any of you. I just asked them to follow y'all and to make sure that y'all are safe." He told him. Roger looked at him.

"Well thank you for saving my wife." He thanked him. Roger watch the man hand him something.

"Here if you need me and no you cannot trace the phone." He said as he handed the phone to Roger. Roger took the phone and looked at it. He walked back to the kitchen and sat the phone on the kitchen island. He turned around and saw that The Vigilante was gone.

-Next night at midnight-

Black was now packing up his things in his office. He looked up and saw a woman walking toward him. She was had bright red hair and was dressed in black. She stopped at his desk. He looked at her with an unwelcoming face.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"My boss wants to know if you told The Vigilante anything about our arrangement?" She asked him.

"No I didn't." He told her.

"Oh but he did!" They both looked behind the women know as Flame.

"You!" She said in an unwelcoming voice. Al sah-him looked at her.

"Now, now I thought that you would be happy to see me." He said and held up his bow. Flame move and got out her bow staffs. She started to run toward him. Al sah-him let go of the string and arrow flow through the air towards Flame. She moved her bow staff and knocked the arrow to the ground. She was still running towards him. Black watched as the two started to fight. He moved and got his bag and ran out of the building.

In the corner of his eye, Al sah-him saw the man run off. Al sah-him moved and hit Flame in the head and she fell to the ground out cold. Al sah-him then ran after Black. He ran out and saw that the man running toward another building. He ran after him and found the man standing there with a gun about to shoot him. Al sah-him moved and throw a dart at the gun. The dart hit the end of the gun. Blocking the bullet from coming out. Black throw the gun down and was about to run but Al sah-him grabbed another arrow and released it. The arrow that he grabbed was a rope tying arrow. It shot out and tied Blacks legs. Black fell to the ground hard. Al sah-him heard a noise behind him and turned. He had an arrow ready to let got but it and his bow was slapped away from him. He looked down at his bow and then looked up. Flame moved and wrapped her whip around herself. She moved and got out her bow staffs and run toward him again. Al sah-him moved and got his own bow staffs that were on his belt.

They began to fight each other. They were both equal matched in the fight. They both moved as if they were doing a dance. Flame moved out her arm and hit a button on the staff. A knife came out and she moved and did the same to the other. She moved her arms and went to stab him. But Al sah-him moved backwards. He throw up his left arm and moved her bow staff out, then he moved around and hit her in the back with his right bow staff. They moved out and were about to go another round when they heard police sirens getting closer to them. Flame moved and stabbed Al sah-him in the chest and then ran off. He moved and grabbed his where he had been stabbed. Then forgetting about the pain he put his bow staffs away. As he ran over and got to his bow. As soon as he grabbed it he heard a click. He looked up and saw Roger holding a gun at his head. Roger looked at him and then at Black. Roger moved and put his gun away and said.

"I am only letting you go because you saved my wife's life." Al sah-him smiled and then got his bow and ran off. Roger watched him run off into the night.

-Later that night-

Cahill walked into her house and saw Al sah-him standing in her kitchen. She looked at him with a smile. Then she looked over at him and then down at his chest. She saw the blood and moved to see if he was okay or not.

"What happened?" She asked him. He looked down and moved his hand up to his chest and touched it. He looked at the blood, and then looked back at her. He smiled at her and then said.

"Just part of the job. But I am okay though" He told her. This made her smile.

"Why do you come here almost every night?" She asked him.

"Cause I love seeing your face." He told her. She watched as he moved walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled again and then turned around to say something to him, but he was gone. Cahill turned back around and saw on the kitchen island was some more flowers. She walked over and picked them up. After she had put them in a vase, she put them with that other ones. Cahill moved back and looked at them. There was eight all together.


	3. Unmissable

Chapter 3: Unmissable

-Three Months Later-

Roger was sitting at his desk. He was sitting there looking at the phone that Al sah-him had gave him. He jumped when the phone went off. He looked around and then got up. He walked to the empty hallway. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Someone is going to kill Captain Avery." Roger heard the man with the voice changer say.

"Who is going to kill him?" He asked Al sah-him.

"That is what I am trying to find out." He told him.

"So you are telling me that someone is going to kill Avery, but you can't tell me who?" He asked him.

"Look Roger I may be good at what I do, but I am not a miracle worker. I just called to tell you that someone is going to hurt him and I thought that you would like to know." He told him. Roger sighed and then said.

"Fine I make sure that he is okay." He told him.

"Good, oh and Roger."

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, I got everything under control." This caught Roger off guard a little.

Roger moved and walked pasted Avery's office and looked in. He moved and walked back to his chair. The last time Al sah-him had helped was when he brought in Mason Black.

-After Roger hung up the phone-

Al sah-him looked at his computer. He opened up a window. He looked at the picture that was on the screen. He looked at the woman's picture. He moved his hand to his face. He put his hand on his scruffy chin. In the past three months he had laid low. He laid back in his chair and thought about his encounter with Trish. She knew who he was. He narrowed his eyes and thought about it. Roger was not calling him by name, so that meant that Trish had not told him who he was. He was glad about that. Just then he looked up and saw his prodigy training. He smiled to himself and then looked back at the screen.

"Who are you?" He asked the picture of the woman on the screen. Just then his phone went off. It was not the phone that Roger had the number to, it was his personal phone. He looked at the text and it was from someone that he had met a long time ago. His name was Oliver Queen. He read the text and it told him who the woman was. He smiled to himself and then started to look more into this woman.

-With Roger-

Roger walked into Avery's office. He was deciding if he should tell Avery about what Al sah-him said. Avery looked up at him and then moved his hand out for him to set down. Roger was about to tell him, but Avery spoke first.

"We have to find out who this Vigilante is." Roger looked at him.

"Why? He has helped us on a few cases and helped us bring in Black." He stated.

"Yes, but he is also killing people while doing it." Avery also stated. Roger knew that Avery was right. Al sah-him had killed a lot of people.

"We have to bring this guy in and see who he is." Avery said.

"You were not saying this when he helped us three months ago." Roger stated.

"Yes, but Santos had been telling me that we have to bring this guy in." He told him with a sigh. Roger leaned back in his chair and knew that Avery was right again.

-Later that night-

Roger was getting ready for bed. Trish was working late and it was just him and Riana. Riana was in bed asleep. Roger was about to lay down but the power went out. He knew what this meant. He heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Al sah-him standing there.

"You know that I will have to take you in sometime." Roger told him. Roger watched as Al sah-him smiled at him. Then he watched as the smile fell.

"I know who is going to kill Avery." He told him.

"Who?" He asked him.

"Her name is Sofia Redwood or as she is known in the killing game is Unmissable. She is called that cause she never misses." Roger looked at him with an odd look.

"Is she doing this cause someone asked her to or she has something against Avery." He asked the man in black.

"She was hired to kill him and I will find out who but right now we need to keep him safe."

"Where do you think that she will try to kill him?"

"I say at the Policemen's Ball this weekend." Al sah-him said in his voice changer. Roger's phone went off and he went to look at it. He looked back and saw Al sah-him gone. He looked at his phone and saw that the text was from Trish.

-The day of the Policeman's Ball-

Roger was standing there in his suit. He was looking around trying to think of where this Unmissable was going to take her shot at. He moved over to Bailey and Bowman asked them.

"Is SWAT in place?" Bailey nodded her head as Bowman brought the radio up and told everyone to check in.

"Check in Nick."

"Check." Said a man's voice.

"Check in Brandon."

"Check." Said Brandon.

"Check in Ash"

-With Ash-

"Check." She a woman's voice. She put down the radio and fixed her gun. She looked in the scope. She smiled to herself as Avery was in her center of his scope. She quickly looked behind her and saw the dead woman that was Ash. Unmissable looked back through her scope.

-With Roger-

Roger looked around the room. Then the phone Al sah-him gave him started to buzz. He looked at the text and read it.

*She has Avery in her sights* Roger looked up and saw a red dot on Avery's chest. Roger moved to push Avery out of the way but another man bumped into Avery and made him move. Avery's glass broke from the bullet. Avery looked around and Roger got to him and moved him out of the way as everyone was running out of the room.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Avery yelled out.

"Someone hired this chick to kill!" Roger told him. Avery looked at him and asked him.

"How did you know that?"

"The Vigilante told me." He said as they stood up and was about to run out. But they stopped as a woman walked up to them. She held up her arm. On her wrist was a gun. She was about to open fire when they all heard glass breaking from above and Al sah-him fall to the ground. He was on one knee. He stood up and looked at her. She moved to open fire. Roger and Avery ducked down as she did so. As she shot at Al sah-him the bullets bounced off of him. She looked at him with an shocked look. He smiled at her and said.

"New suit, it's Kevlar." She frowned and started to shoot at him again. Al sah-him turned and did a side kick and knocked her wrist away. She moved and was about to shoot him again but she moved and knocked her out with his bow. He turned and looked at Roger and Avery. He walked over to them.

"Are you okay?" He asked in his voice changer. They all moved to stand up, but then ducked once again as shoots were fired. Roger and Avery moved to behind a pillar. Al sah-him also moved behind a pillar as well him moved and put an arrow in place. He moved out to look but then quickly moved back to miss the bullets. Then both Roger and Avery watched as Al sah-him moved out from behind the pillar and shot his arrow. The bullets stopped firing. Avery and Roger looked around the pillar and saw that Unmissable was on the floor with an arrow in left eye. Roger moved over to see if she was breathing. Roger was relieved that she was. Roger looked up and smiled at Al sah-him.

"Don't move!" Roger and Al sah-him turned and looked at Avery. Avery was holding a gun at Al sah-him.

"Put the bow down!" Al sah-him sighed and slowing sat his bow down. He moved and placed his hands on his head. Avery moved and was about to pull off his mask when an arrow hit the floor next to Avery's foot. The arrow was black and gold. Avery and Roger looked up and saw a young girl that looked to be fifteen dressed in black suit like Al sah-him's, but she had a gold trim where his was blue. She smiled at them and then held up her hand and was holding a device with a button on it. Avery looked at the arrow again and it was different looking arrow. Then the sides of the arrow opened up and a flash of light with a smoke come out of the arrow. Avery and Roger started to chock and cough. Once the smoked had cleared, they looked at where Al sah-him was standing. Avery sighed and looked at Roger.

"We lost him again." Roger watched as Avery looked away and started to walk again. Roger looked away and smiled. Roger then got a text and told him who hired her to kill Avery.

-With Al sah-him-

Al sah-him sat his bow down. He took out the voice changer. He looked over at his prodigy. She smiled up at him.

"What?" She asked him.

"Athena, what were thinking following me?" He asked her.

"I thought that you would need my help."

"Anne." He sighed and sat down.

"Dad I was just trying to help." She told him. Al sah-him looked up at her and smiled at her.

"Okay, I am glad that you did come cause if not I would be in lock up right now." He smiled at her and she smiled at him.


	4. Child of Mine

Chapter 4: Child Of Mine

Cahill walked into the her house and sat here stuff down. She looked up and saw Al sah-him standing in her living room. She moved over to him and then saw a young girl who looked to fifth teen. She watched as the girl get up from her sit and stood beside Al sah-him. She watched as Al sah-him put his hand on her shoulder.

"This is Anne. She is my daughter." Cahill looked at him and then at her.

"Hi there Anne." She said.

"I was hoping that she could stay with you for awhile?" He asked her. Cahill looked at Anne and then at Al sah-him. She smiled and nodded her head and said.

"Of course she can stay." Anne smiled and then looked up at her father.

"Get your things." He told her. Anne moved and got her bag that was beside the couch. She walked over to Cahill.

"What room am I staying in?" She asked him. Cahill smiled and led her to her room. After she showed on Anne to her room. She walked back to the living room and saw Al sah-him still standing in the living room. She walked over to him and folded her arms.

"Why is your daughter here?" She asked him.

"She needs a strong woman in her life to guide her." He told her. This made Cahill smile at him. She watched as Al sah-him smiled a little. He looked back behind Cahill. Cahill turned and looked at Anne who walked in the room. Anne walked over to her father and smiled and hugged him. Al sah-him hugged her back and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at Cahill and smiled at her. He moved and walked out.

Cahill watched him leave and after he left she looked at Anne. She smiled at the girl. Anne walked over to Cahill.

"Are you hungry?" She asked the girl.

"Yeah I am."

"What would you like to eat?" She asked her.

"How about we have some chinses food?" Anne asked and they walked into the kitchen.

-Later that night-

Cahill walked into Anne's new room. She moved and sat down on Anne's bed. Anne could tell that the woman wanted to asked her something.

"What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Is Al sah-him really your father?" She asked her.

"Yes he is. He and my mom dated when they were 21. They slept together and well here I am." She laughed lightly. Cahill smiled and then asked her.

"Where did you father meet your mother?"

"In Texas." She told her. Cahill looked at the wall. She though about it for a bit.

"What is your father's name?" Anne looked at her.

"I can't tell you that. He would be mad at me and besides I think that he should tell you that not me." She smiled at her.

"You know I go out with him when he is on a missions too." She told Cahill. Cahill looked at her.

"You mean that your are Vigilante as well?" She asked the young girl.

"Yes, my name is Athena." She told her with a wide smile.

-The Next Day-

Cahill walked into her office and saw a man that she had helped a long time ago. She looked at him and put her stuff down.

"Matthew?" She said his name. Matthew turned and looked at her with a smile.

"Hello Dr. Cahill."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was hoping that I could take you to lunch." He told her.

"Okay that would be great Matthew. You can tell me how you are doing." She said and sat down one of her bags. She walked out with him, but she didn't see a man watching her. His name was Lucifer Owens. He moved and texted someone on his phone. He then got a text telling him to follow them. He moved and told the Avery that he was going to go home, that he was not feeling well.

-With Cahill-

Cahill walked to her car. She told him that she would follow him to the restaurant. She was looking for her keys when Matthew came up behind her and put a rag over her mouth. She tried to get free but couldn't, then she felt herself get tired. Cahill went limp in Matthew's arms. He moved and picked her up. He took her to his car and placed her in the trunk of the car. Matthew got into the car and drove away. Little did he know that he was being watched, from the shadows Lucifer saw it all. He moved and called the one that he had texted before this happened.

"What happened?" Al sah-him asked him.

"That guy took Cahill." He told him.

-In the base-

Al sah-him sat back into his seat and looked over at Anne who was looking at him.

"Okay, find out where they went and I will get there soon. Oh and Devil?"

"Yeah boss."

"Don't do anything. I will take care of it." He told him.

"Right." The call ended.

"I'm going with you." Anne told him. Al sah-him looked at his daughter and shook his head no. She was about to ask why but then stopped. She watched him leave the base.

-With Cahill-

She came to and looked around. She was at a old warehouse that had many old boxes in. She tried to scream but couldn't do to the gag in her mouth. She looked at Matthew as he looked down at her. He was holding a gun. Her eyes got huge.

"Well, you are probably wondering why you are here?" He asked her. She looked at him with tear's starting to run down her cheeks.

"Well you are here cause YOU DIDN"T HELP ME!" He yelled at her and got into her face. He moved and put the gun against her cheek. Cahill closed her eyes and began to cry a little harder. He pulled away and then looked at her.

"You were suppose to help me with my mind and the drug abuse." He told her.

"But it didn't work. I still crave it and want it. You said that I would not thinking about it anymore." He leaned to her face and yelled again.

"YOU WERE WRONG!" He moved and back handed her with the hand that he was holding the gun with. Cahill and the chair fall over and hit the floor hard. He sighed and picked her up and move the gag out of her mouth. Cahill said with hot tears running down her cheeks, and blood came from her mouth. He had busted her lip.

"I said that you will have to tell yourself that you don't need it." She told him. Matthew looked down at her and smiled. He moved back and back handed her again. Her mouth and now her cheek was bleeding, where the gun hit her.

"You know that I am not going to let you walk out of here alive." He told her. Cahill closed her eyes and said.

"I know." Matthew raised up the gun and pointed at her. He went to pull the trigger.

But an arrow hit the gun and pointed it away from Cahill. Matthew ended up shoot the ground. He looked up and saw in the rafters stood The Vigilante. He moved and started to shoot at him. Al sah-him moved and shoot two arrows at Matthew. They hit on either side of Matthew's pants to where he couldn't move. He looked down and then up. He didn't see the man anywhere. Matthew saw something at the corner of his eyes. He looked over to his left. Al sah-him was walking toward him but Matthew held the gun up to Al sah-him and then to Cahill. No one saw Athena get beside the boxes that were beside Cahill. Al sah-him stopped and put his bow down on the ground. Matthew smiled an evil smile and looked at Cahill.

"NO!" Al sah-him yelled. Just as Matthew pulled the trigger. They all saw someone shield Cahill from the bullet. The bullet hit Athena in the back.

"NO!" Al sah-him yelled again, but this time it was for his daughter. He moved and got his bow and fired three arrows into Matthew's chest. Cahill looked at Athena. She saw Al sah-him pick his daughter's head up and leaned his head on hers. She felt the ropes that where around her wrist becoming lose. She looked behind her and saw a man that was dressed in a blood red and black suit. She looked at Devil and then moved next to Athena and Al sah-him.

"We have to get her some help." She told him. Al sah-him looked up at her and nodded his head. Him moved and picked her up and rushed her to the hospital.

He kicked the door's to ER, and placed Anne on the table. The head Doctor looked at him.

"You can't be here. Someone call the police!" She yelled. Al sah-him grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her over to him.

"Please to god save my daughter's life." He begged her. She looked at him. She nodded her head and began to attended Anne. She looked at her and Al sah-him rolled Anne over so that the doctor could looked at Anne better. She looked at Al sah-him and told him.

"You can wait outside by the doors and look in because I can't work with you in the way." Al sah-him was about to say something but stopped when a hand touched his arm. He looked over and saw Cahill. He looked at his daughter and walked to the door's. Cahill and Al sah-him watched the doctor's work on his daughter. They were taking by surprise when her heart stopped. Cahill watched Al sah-him moved to the window. She could see the fear in his eyes. She walked over to him grabbed his hand. They both let out a breath as Anne's heartbeat came back. Al sah-him moved and sat down in one of the chairs. Cahill moved to where she was in front of him. She moved and hugged him. She was taken aback as he hugged her back.

"Way is it that you are always here for me?" He asked her in the voice changer. Cahill smiled and then thought about what he said. What did he mean by always here for him?

After Anne was in her room. Al sah-him was standing there looking at his daughter. Cahill moved and stood next to him.

"You can come back and see her."

"No, I will come and see her at your house. I can't saw my face yet." He told her turned toward her and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for looking after my little girl." Cahill felt him walk off.

-A week later-

Anne and Cahill walked into Cahill's home. Cahill helped Anne to bed.

-Later that night-

Cahill walked into Anne's room and saw Al sah-him standing there in her room . She watched him lean over and kiss her on the forehead. He turned and looked at Cahill. They walked out to living room.

"Are you really Anne's father?" She asked him.

"Yes I am." He told her with a small smile.

"Well then she is a lucky little girl to have you as a father." She told him.

"Yes, but she also needs a mother. I didn't know her mother had died when she was ten." Cahill looked at him.

"How did she pass?" She asked him.

"Her mother and I were and are apart of A.R.G.U.S it means Advanced Research Group United Support. Her name was Leanne and her other name was White Lily. She was a great archer." He told her. "She was at home and one of the guys that she had pissed off, he broke in and shot her. Anne watched her mother die. When I found out that I had a daughter, I was very happy about it." She watched as he smiled. He looked up at her and then realized that it was very late.

"I better go." He told her.

"I will see you tomorrow night." He stopped and looked over his shoulder and said.

"Yes, you will."


	5. School Drama

Chapter 5: School Drama

Roger pulled up to Riana's school. Riana said goodbye to Roger and walked to the school. Roger could not put his finger on it, but he had a feeling that today was going to be a very bad. Roger pulled away and went to work. Riana walked over to her new friend Danni Rivers. They smiled at each other.

"Let's go to class." Riana said and went to move to go the classroom.

"No we are going to the gym cause there is a class meeting." Danni told her. All of them started to walk to the gym. They all took their seats and sat down. Danni looked down at a classmate. She looked down at a boy name Levi Harris. He was looking around and was messing with something in his hoodie pocket. She didn't like what is going on here. She got out her cell phone and started to text her boss. They look up and saw the teacher walking over with a microphone. He was about to say something but Levi stood up. The teacher looked over to him. Levi pulled out a gun and shot a teacher in the knee. The teach fell to the ground and grabbed his knee. Everyone was about to move and run. Some that were near the sides of the bleachers ran out. Danni was one of them. She looked behind her and saw Riana stuck still inside the gym. Danni ran to the bathroom and called her boss. She told Al sah-him what was going on.

-With Al sah-him-

Al sah-him moved and got his bow and arrows. He grabbed the phone and called up Roger.

-With Roger-

Roger was standing by his desk when he got the call. Roger looked at up and his eyes got wide as he heard what Al sah-him was telling him. Avery was in his office and was talking to Santos. He looked over at Roger. He saw that Roger hung up the phone and then ran into his office. Santos looked at him and was about to say something but was cut off by Roger.

"Riana's is in the gym and there is a kid in there waving a gun around!" He yelled. Avery quickly moved and called for everyone to go to the school. Santos pulled Roger over and asked him.

"Who told you this?" She asked him.

"Tell you later." She looked at him with an upsetting look.

-At the school-

Levi had moved over to the doors that led to the outside and let his brother in as well as his brother's friends. The brother's friends where moving and grabbing some of the kids out of the group. Levi looked at them and then at his brother. His brother smiled and yelled out to his brother's class.

"These are the ones that have been picking and bullying my sweet little brother." He moved and grabbed a gun from the back of his pants. He moved and pointed at on of the kids. Then he lifted it up and handed it to his brother

"No you can kill two at the same time." He laughed. Levi looked at his brother and then at the kids. Levi was about to pull the trigger but stopped when he heard a voice coming from the behind on of the bleachers. They all looked and saw The Vigilante standing there with his bow drawn and an arrow in place. Riana watched the man in black moved to where he was behind the kids. He looked at Levi and started to speak.

"You don't have to do this." He said in his voice changer.

"No, they, they have to be punished for what they did to me." He said in a unstable voice.

"They will be punished, but not by you. Let their parents punish them for what they have done. Not you."

"Bullshit, kill them Levi!" Levi's brother yelled at him. Levi looked over and saw an very evil look on his brother's face. It made him feel uneasy to be around him at this point.

"Levi, you don't have to do this. Do the right thing. Let them face justice by facing their parents." Al sah-him told him. "If you do this then you will spend the rest of you life in prison, and your mother and you father will be so disappointed at you and my even hate you for what you have done." He added. Levi lowed the guns as well as his head.

"No! You weak little shit!" He brother yelled at him. "You are suppose to kill them!" He added. He moved and grabbed a gun. He moved and went to shoot a young boy in the head. Al sah-him aimed his arrow and released it. The arrow was magnetic arrow. It grabbed the gun out of Levi's brother's hand. He looked over at Al sah-him and yelled at him. He then moved to attacked him. This made the brother's friends start to move and run to help their friend. Al sah-him was having a hard time fighting all of them. There were six guys including Levi's brother. Al sah-him moved and hit one in the gut, but another one hit him in the back. He fell to the ground. The brother moved and was about to kick him in the face, but a book hit him in the back of the head. He looked over as well as they all did. They saw a young girl dressed in black and magenta suit.

"Shadow?" Al sah-him whispered. She held up her axes and looked at the boys.

"How about a few of you take me on." She said with a smile. A few of them ran over to her and she was about to fight but Al sah-him yelled out.

"NO KILLING!"

"Damn." She said under her breath. She put her axes away and stated to fight hand to hand. The brother looked over and saw Al sahi-him standing there ready to go again. The brother smiled and lunged towards him. Al sah- him moved and kneed the him in the gut. Levi watched as he brother spit out spit and blood.

"This ends now!" Al sah-him yelled out.

"Yes it does." The brother yelled out and looked at his brother.

"Shoot him!" Al sah-him looked over at Levi. Levi had the gun and was about to shoot, but then he lowered his arm.

"No, this is not right and I don't know why I let you talk me into this." He said and sat the gun on the floor.

"NO!" Yelled the brother. At this time LAPD broke in and told everyone to stay put. Al sah-him and Shadow looked at each other. They moved to run but they were blocked in. Shadow moved to where she was close to Al sah-him. He looked up and saw something. He grabbed an arrow before Santos could say no. He shot the arrow up to the skylight. Attached to the arrow was a retractable metal cord. Shadow moved and wrapped her arms around Al sah-him and they repelled up. Everyone was shocked at this. Santos called for those outside to get them but all she got was them saying that they two had gotten away. Roger looked through the group to find Riana. Once he found her he and she hugged each other.

-Later that Night-

Cahill walked into Anne's room. She saw Al sah-him sitting on Anne's bed. He moved her hair back. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He moved slowly so not to wake her. He got up and looked at Cahill. Her being there shocked him. Cahill moved and let him walk pass. They walked to the kitchen. She walked over and grabbed a bottle of whisky. She poured him something to drink.

"No thank you, I don't drink." He told her. She smiled and drank the drink that she had poured him. She saw a smile come to his lips. She walked over to him and looked into his masked hazel brown eyes. He looked into her dark chocolate brown eyes. He moved to leaned in. She moved her face to where he could kiss her cheek but this time he moved and kissed her on the lips. This took her by surprise. She moved and wrapped her arms around him. Cahill could feel Al sah-him move his arms around her. The kiss broke and they looked into each others eyes.

"I better go." He told her, but, she could hear the voice changer and some of his voice. Al sah-him walked off. Cahill looked over to the side.

"He kinda sounded like…." She didn't finish her thought.


	6. Thoughts and Dreams

Chapter 6: Thoughts and Dreams

Roger walked up to a house. Someone had called in and said that they need a cop. They asked for Roger to come to the house. Roger knocked on the door of a very nice home. The door opened and he walked in. He looked around the room but not behind the door. Roger head someone behind him but before he could turn to see who it was. They knocked him out cold.

Roger came to. He looked around the basement of this house. His eyes finally fell upon Garrett. He tried to get out of the zip cuffs but couldn't. Garrett moved and placed the gun to Roger's head.

"You know I enjoyed killing my half brother." He told him. Roger was sad that he brought that up, and also angry that this bastard was bragging about it. Garrett moved and back. Then he moved his hand to the side and back handed Roger across the face with his the hand that had the gun in it. Roger looked back at him. He now had a cut on his cheek. The blood ran down his cheek. Garrett moved and punched Roger in the mouth with his other hand. He hit Roger so hard that it knocked Roger and the chair backwards onto the floor. Roger coughed and spit out his own blood. Garrett moved and picked him and the chair up again. Roger looked at him, just in time to see Garrett swing and punched him in the right eye.

After awhile Roger was bloody and was going in and out of consciousness. Garrett smiled to himself and then leaned down and told said to him.

"Now, time to kill you two." He said and leaned back up. He moved his finger to the trigger. Then he heard a noise upstairs. Garrett moved to see who it was. While he was gone Roger closed his eyes, he could hear what was going on upstairs.

He could hear Garrett going to room to room. He then heard him stop. He was in the room above him.

Garrett stood in the living room of the house. He looked and saw a man dressed in black, but with no mask on.

"No, it can't be." Roger heard Garrett say. "I killed you." He added.

"You thought wrong." Roger knew this voice it was the voice of Al sah-him. Then Roger heard Garrett's body hit the floor with a loud thud. Roger looked up and saw Al sah-him walk down the stairs. He watched as the man walked over to him with one eye open. Al sah-him moved and untied him. Roger felt Al sah-him moved him to the floor and look him over.

"You will alright." Al sah-him told.

"You killed him didn't you?" Roger asked him in a weak voice.

"Yes I did. That bastard took my friend away from me and almost killed you." He told Roger. Roger looked at him with still one eye open. Al sah-him called for help.

-Later with Roger-

Roger was sitting on his and Trish's bed. He had just gotten home from the hospital. He was thinking back at what had happened. He couldn't believe that Al sah-him knew Garrett. And for Garrett to take Al sah-him's friend away from him. Roger brushed it off for now. He moved and got into bed.

-With Cahill-

-Later that Night-

Cahill walked out of her bathroom into her bedroom. She looked up and saw Al sah-him standing there in her room. She smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Where is Anne?" He asked her.

"She is at friends house tonight." Cahill told him and then added.

"I heard what you did for Murtaugh." She said to him.

"I will always look after him." He told her. Cahill moved into his arms. Al sah-him leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Cahill moaned into the kiss. The kiss broke when Al sah-him pulled away. Cahill looked at him. He moved and turned off his voice changer. He then leaned his head back in to tells her in a deep voice.

"I want to make love to you." Cahill looked at him with half closed her eyes and told him.

"I have wanted to make love to you for so long." This made Al sah-him smiled at her. He moved and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. Cahill looked at the blindfold and then looked at him. He leaned in again and told her.

"I want to be me when I make love to you not Al sah-him." He said in his deep voice. Cahill smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Al sah-him leaned back as Cahill moved and turned to where she was now facing away from him. Al sah-him smiled and he put it over her eyes. She smiled as he tied it. He turned her around and slowly took off her ivory Free People Shirred Peasant Tunic. Once off he moved her to the bed and leaned in next to her ear.

"Don't move or peek." He told her in his deep voice. She smiled at him.

Al sah-him moved and took off his hood. He then moved and started to take off his suit. One of the last things he took off was his mask. He moved and took an handkerchief and took off the black face paint. He moved back over to Cahill.

Cahill was laid down softly onto the bed. She felt him moving her more on the bed. He slide his hands down her legs to her waist. Al sah-him ran then back up. Cahill moaned as he moved himself to her womanhood. He moved his tongue out and licked her womanhood. Cahill arched her back and grabbed the sheets with both hands. She moaned out as he moved and pushed his finger into her. He started to moved it back and forth. He did this as he licked and sucked her.

"Oh god." She moaned out loudly.

Once she was nice and wet, Al sah-him kissed up her body to her lips. The kiss was full of passion. Cahill wrapped her hands arms around of him. She pulled him closer to her. Al sah-him smiled in the kiss and placed himself into her. The kiss broke when Cahill moaned out.

"Oh god." The only thing she could hear was Al sah-him breathing in her ear. She could hear him whisper to her.

"I love you." Cahill smiled and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." This made Al sah-him very happy to hear. He started to move his hips slowly. Cahill arched her back and moaned out. He started to move a little faster into her. Unseen to him, Cahill's eyes were rolled back, he could hear her moaning loudly.

"Oh god yes!" Cahill could hear him grunting her name and moaning as well. Al sah-him started to go faster into her. Soon they were both at near their end.

"Oh god Martin!" Cahill yelled out as she came.

"Ohhh." Was all Al sah-him moaned out. They started to calm down. Al sah-him moved and pulled out of Cahill. She moaned at the lost of him. He rolled over and laid there catching his breath. Cahill moved to take off the blindfold but stopped herself. He looked at her and then moved and hugged her up. Cahill was shocked when he removed the blindfold. She was tempted to look up, but she didn't.

"I'm not going to look." She told him. This took Al sah-him by surprise. "You can show me when you are ready." She added. This made him smiled wide.

-About an hour later-

Al sah-him was putting his suit back on. He looked over at Cahill. She was in a deep sleep. He smiled but then it fell when he saw the tears coming from her eyes. He could tell that she was saying something. He moved over to hear what she was saying.

"Martin….no….come back to me." He heard her say. He looked away as a tear formed in his eye. He moved and wiped the tear away from his cheek now. He moved and put on the black face paint on and around his eyes. He walked over to her. He leaned down kissed her on the cheek. Then he left.

-Next Morning-

Cahill woke up alone in the bed. She sat up and looked around. She then smiled to herself as last night came back to her. Then she remembered what she had said. She called Al sah-him, Martin!

-Later that night-

Cahill walked into her house and sat her food down. She knew that Al sah-him was there in her living room. She didn't look at him. The only thing she did was say.

"I'm sorry that I called you Martin." She told him.

"That's alright." He told her in his voice changer. Cahill looked over at him.

"I just miss him so much and you remind me of him in so many ways. But last night, I just thought of him." She walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." She told him. She was shocked when all he did was smile at her.

"That's alright. I'm not mad. I'm glad that you think of him." He told her.

"Really? You are okay that I called you someone else?" She asked him.

"Yes I am." He moved over and leaned down and kissed her on the lips again. Cahill closed her eyes. The kiss broke and he turned to walk off. As he was walking off, he had the biggest smile of his life on his lips.


	7. Teach Me

Chapter 7: Teach Me

-A Day Later-

Cahill got up and walked into the kitchen. She looked in her backyard and saw Anne with a bow staff. Anne moved and twisted the middle of the long bow staff, and the one began two small ones. She moved them as if she was fighting someone. Cahill watched her and saw that the girl was very good at what she was doing. She watched as Anne stopped and walked back into the house. As she walked through the door, Cahill spoke.

"You are up early."

"I always get up this early." She said with a smile and wiped the sweat off her neck with a towel.

"You hungry?" Cahill asked her.

"Yeah I am. Let me go and take a shower and then I will eat." Anne began to walk off, but then she stopped and turned toward Cahill. Cahill saw this and looked at her.

"Dad left you something on the coffee table." She told her. Cahill looked over and saw on the table a vase full of flowers. Under the flowers was a black box with a blue bow on it. She walked over and picked up the flowers. She smiled at the black roses with a blue trim on them. She moved them to the side and opened the box. She moved the black and blue tissue paper. She moved the final one and saw a black bow with pink trim. She picked it up and looked at it. She looked in the box again and saw a note on the quiver full of black arrows with pink fletching. Cahill placed the bow on the couch and picked up the note. She read what it said.

My Love

Have Anne show you how to use this, please for me, please learn how to shoot this bow.

Love Al Sah-him

Cahill moved and looked at the bow. She turned when she heard Anne speak.

"What did dad leave you?" She asked her.

"He left me a bow, and he wants you to show me how to use it." She told her. Anne smiled at her.

"Well then after we eat I will teach you." She said with a smile. Cahill smiled at her and then laid the note down on the arrows. She walked over and started to cook them something to eat.

-Later-

Anne made Cahill seat on the ground in the backyard. Cahill looked at a bowl that was full of water. Anne moved and sat down in front of her. Cahill looked at that water and then at Anne.

"Now palm up, facing me." Anne told her. Cahill moved and did as told. "No slap the water as hard has you can." Cahill looked at her with an odd look.

"The bow that dad gave you. The tension is up to hundred and ten pounds, you have to strengthen your arms before you can be able to pull it back." Anne told her. Cahill moved and slapped the water as hard has she could. After the water was slapped out of it, Anne filled it up again.

-Five Days Later-

Cahill slapped the water out of the bowl again. She had done this with her right hand and then she would do it with her left hand. Cahill was sitting on the ground and was ready to slap the water again but this time Anne place the bow in front of her. Cahill looked up at her.

"You are ready to pull it back now." She told her. Cahill stood up and took the bow. She moved and pulled the bowstring. She was shocked when she could pull it all the way back. She looked at Anne.

"Good now we start the really training." She said with a smile. Cahill had a feeling that she was not going to like this part that much.

-Few Days Later-

Anne had showed Cahill everything she that her father had taught her. Cahill was getting it down very quickly. Now it was time for the shooting of the arrows. Cahill was now standing with an arrow in place and was now looking down that staff of the arrow. She let go and the arrow messed the target. Anne smiled and walked over to her.

"Don't worry I messed to the first time." She told her. Cahill moved and tried again, and again she messed the target. Cahill did this until it was twilight. She was about to give up and go in when she heard his voice behind her.

"You are over thinking it." He told her. Cahill looked at the man that she loved.

"You need to find your center. Feel it out." He told her and helped her. She looked at the target again. She moved the arrow in place. She breathed in and let go. The arrow hit the target dead center. She smiled and looked at Al sah-him. He smiled at her and then moved and leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Really dad?" The kiss broke with both of them smiling at each other. They looked back at Anne who was standing there with a smile on her face. All three walked back into the house. .

"You know what I need father." She told him.

"What is that?" He said in his voice changer. Al sah-him stopped when Anne spoke her next words.

"I need a brother." She said. Now Cahill was looking at her.

"What?" Al sah-him asked her.

"Yeah an older brother." She smiled at him. Cahill watched as Al sah-him narrowed his eyes at her.

"Really?"

"Yup, I do." She said while still smiling at him. "And maybe a little sister." She said and walked off." Cahill looked at Al sah-him who was looking at her. He moved and pointed at her.

"No I'm not." She said to him.

"Oh." He said and then moved over to her and leaned down and kissed her.

"But maybe one day." She told him.

-A Few Days Later-

Cahill walked into her house. She sat her things down and went tot her room. She changed from her suit into a pair of jeans and a lavender t-shirt. She put on her tennis shoes. She walked into the kitchen and fixed her something to eat. Anne walked through the front door. Cahill looked over as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where have you been? It's late." She asked her.

"Oh I was with dad. He and I were training." She told her. Cahill smiled and she went back to fixing her and Anne something to eat. Unknown to them, they where being watched by a woman with red hair. Cahill put the dishes in the sink. She moved and turned off the lights off. She looked into Anne's room and saw that Anne was now laying down in her own bed. Cahill smiled and walked to her room.

-Later that night-

Cahill was laying on her bed in her jeans and t-shirt. She had fell asleep in them. She was awoken by Anne's screaming. She got up and ran to Anne's room. She was not there! She ran to her room and got her bow from under her bed. She got it and the quiver full of arrows. She moved and put the quiver around her back. She moved and put a arrow in place. Cahill moved through the house and looked from room to room. She walked slowly into the living room and saw a woman with red hair. She has her arm around Anne's neck.

"Well you mush be her mother." The woman said to Cahill. Cahill looked at Anne and then at the woman.

"Yes I am and your are hurting my daughter." She said in a strong voice.

"Let me go Flame!" Anne yelled at the woman. Flame moved to where she was going to break Anne's neck. She stopped and said.

"You know I am only doing this to teach your father a lesson." She told Cahill. She moved to snap the girls neck.

"NO!" Cahill yelled and let go of the bowstring and the arrow hit Flame in the neck. Flame let go of Anne and grabbed the arrow. She was making a sound like a gasping and chocking noise. She fell to her knees, and she looked at Anne and then Cahill. She pulled out a gun and moved it to Anne. She was about to pull the trigger, another arrow hit her in the heart. She dropped her arm and fell to the ground. Anne looked over and saw that Cahill had fired another arrow.

Anne smiled as Cahill ran over to her. She put her bow down and hugged Anne. Anne smiled at this. Cahill pulled back and looked at Anne. She saw tears in her eyes.

"Anne? What is it?" She asked her.

"You said that I was your daughter." She said with the hot tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Cahill remembered what she said and Anne was right, she did.

"Yes, I did and you are." She told her. "I love your father and…" She looked into Anne's hazel brown and said. "And you." This made Anne smile wide.

-Later-

LAPD came to Cahill's house. Roger looked at the body and then looked over at Cahill. He walked up to her and asked her.

"You shoot her?" He asked her.

"Yes, I had no choice. She was going to kill Anne." Cahill told him. Roger looked at Anne and then at Cahill.

"Why would she want to kill Anne?" He asked Cahill.

"Cause I am Al sah-him's daughter." Roger looked at Anne as she said this.

"You are?" He asked her. All she did was nodded her head.

-Later that night around two in the morning-

Cahill woke up to hearing voices. She got up and went to Anne's room. Anne was talking to her father. She stopped when Cahill walked into the room. Al sah-him looked at Anne and then looked back at Cahill. He smiled and looked at Anne again.

"You go to bed and I will talk to Cahill." He told her. She laid down and he moved and kissed her on the forehead. He got up and he and Cahill walked out to the living room.

"You said that she was your daughter." He said in a readable voice. Cahill didn't know if that was good or not.

"Yes I did. I hope that you don't mind?" She asked him. He turned and looked at her.

"No, I'm glad that you want to be her mother, and one day you just maybe her mother legally." He told her. She smile and walked over to him. She moved into his arms and leaned up and kissed him. After the kiss broke, she leaned back and said.

"I look forward to that day." This made Al sah-him smile wide.


	8. Breath

Chapter 8: Breath

Roger and Avery were sitting in Avery's office. Roger looked over to see a woman run in and ask a cop for help. He pointed to Avery's office. Roger saw the woman run into the office. She looked at Avery and yelled.

"My friend took her son into some kind of cult!" Avery looked at Roger and Roger looked at Avery. Roger got up and walked up to her. He moved and helped her to a seat. She sat down and then back looked up at the men, and started to tell them what was going on.

"My friend Kendra Taylor has been seen a man by the name of Axel Addams. He has a large cult." She told them.

"How do you know that he has a cult?" Avery asked her.

"Cause she asked me to be apart of it." She told them.

"How do you know that she took her son into this cult?" Roger asked her.

"She called me and told me that she was walking into Axel's house and she had her son with her." They looked at her.

"Why did he call you?" Roger asked her.

"She told me to have her mail sent there for now on." She told them. They looked at her with an odd look. "I mean it! She is head over hills for this guy." She added.

"We will try to find him and get him for what he is doing." Said Avery.

"Yes but this may take some time." Roger told the woman.

"No you have to get him soon." She almost yelled out. They looked at her. "Kendra said that she was going to give her son to him tonight. That it would please Axel if she did." They looked at her.

"When you say…" Roger started.

"He is going to rape him." She told them with tears coming to her eyes. Roger and Avery knew that they had to find this guy now before that could happen.

-A hour later-

Roger was listening to what Avery was telling everyone about Axel. That this guy had a past of doing stuff like this. Roger got up and moved to the hallway. He pulled out the phone and called the only man that could help them.

-In the base-

Al sah-him heard the phone ring. He picked it up.

"What is it?" He asked Roger.

"I need your help." Roger told Al sah-him what was going on.

"Don't worry I will get the kid out." He told him. Al sah-him hung up the phone and looked over to his IT guy.

"Flint I need to find out where a man by the name of Axel Addams lives." He told Travis Flint. Flint moved to the computer and typed somethings in and found the man very quickly.

"Here, here is were he lives at." He told him. Al sah-him walked over and looked at the computer.

"Thanks." He said and patted the man on the back.

-At Axel's house-

Landon Taylor was sitting in a closet. They had put him in here when he tried to run away, and when he had gotten a phone and called for help. He did want to do what his mother wanted him to do. The door opened and he saw his mother.

"Now honey, we have to get you ready." She told him. Landon moved closer to the wall. The sixteen year old didn't want to do this at all.

"NO!" He yelled at his mother. She looked at him and gave him an evil look.

"You will do this or you will be punished!" She yelled at him.

"Then punish me!" He yelled back at her.

"FINE!" She shut the door and locked it again. He heard her walk off. He let out the breath that he was holding.

"God send me someone that can help me." He prayed for help.

-With Roger-

Roger was outside of the house. He and the other's were shocked at what they saw. There along the house were women and men with guns. It was like an army. Roger looked over at Avery.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Avery asked him.

"I don't know, but I hope our friend can help." He said. This made Avery look over at him.

"What?" He asked him. "You called him?" He added.

"Yes I did." Roger said and then saw something on the roof of the house. He smiled to himself. Avery looked and saw it too.

"How did he get on the roof?" He asked himself.

"Who cares as long as he can get the kid out of there."

-With Al sah-him-

Al sah-him got into the house and was running down the hallway. He would fight who ever tried to stop him. He moved down another hallway and saw Axel run into a room. Al sah-him ran after the man. He ran into the room with his bow drawn. He moved it back and forth as he looked for the man. Al sah-him finally saw Axel standing in another room that was attached to the room that he was in. He walked in the other room and yelled at the man.

"WHERE IS LANDON TAYLOR!?"

"He is somewhere in the house, but you will not find him." He told him. Al sah-him saw that the room was getting smoking. He turned and saw that the room was on fire. He looked over at Axel as he said.

"They will not run. Until I tell them to." He smiled an evil smile.

-With Roger-

Roger saw the smoke coming from the house. He then he saw the flames coming out. He ran over to the back of the house. Everyone that was standing outside saw the flames and ran to safety.

-With Al sah-him-

Axel looked out and saw his followers running to safety.

"No." He said under his breath.

"Looks like they don't need you to tell what to do." Said Al sah-him. Axel moved to the window and looked at Al sah-him.

"You will not take me in." He said and jumped out the window. Roger saw Axel jump out of the window and land on the ground. He knew that the fall had killed the man. Al sah-him closed his eyes and moved to find Landon. He ran through the house calling the teen's name. The smoke was getting think around him. He started to cough hard. He moved into a room and called out Landon's name. He was about to ran out when he heard something coming from the closet. Al sah-him moved over to the closet and kicked the door open. There he saw Landon standing up against the wall.

"Who are you?" He asked the masked mam.

"I'm here to save you, come on!" Al sah-him held out his hand and Landon took it.

They ran through the burning building. Walls were started to fall around them. Landon stopped and started to cough. Al sah-him moved and took a handkerchief out and tied it around Landon's nose and mouth. He then took the teen's hand and led him out of the burning house. They ran out the back to the backyard. Roger saw them run out. He ran over to them. Roger took Landon's hand and was about to run him to the ambulance. When he and Landon saw Al sah-him fall to his knees and then to the ground. Roger saw that the man wasn't wearing anything around his nose and mouth. He let go of Landon's hand, and ran over to his so called friend.

"What is wrong with him?" Landon asked Roger, as Roger rolled Al sah-him over.

"He had breathed in to much smoke. I need to do CPR on him." Roger told him and moved and started to do CPR. Landon fell to his knees and started to cough. Another policeman by the name of Zander Kennedy ran over to them. He ran over to Landon and made sure that the teenager was okay. He looked over as Roger was doing CPR on Al sah-him. Roger was relieved to hear Al sah-him breath in and then start to cough. He sat him up.

"You alright?" He asked him. All Al sah-him did was shake his head no. Roger looked at Zander and told him to help Landon to the waiting ambulance. Zander moved and took Landon's arms. Landon looked back to see Roger help the man that saved him by putting an arm around him. He then took Al sah-him's arm and put it around his neck.

Roger moved Al sah-him to a tree that was fall off from the burning house. Zander moved Landon toward the ambulance, but Landon got away from him and moved over toward the man that had saved him. Al sah-him sat next to the tree. Roger moved and rubbed the man's back.

"Just breath slowly." He told him. Roger watched as Al sah-him fell over onto his chest. Roger know that the man had passed out again. He laid the man down onto the ground. Landon moved next to Al sah-him. Zander ran behind Roger. Roger looked at the Al sah-him's face and saw that the mask was kind of coming off. He moved to take it off….

All went black

"Murtaugh?" Roger heard Avery's voice. Roger came around and looked around. He looked to see if he could see Al sah-him or Landon or even Zander. The only one that he saw was Avery.

"Where is Landon and…"

"No one knows where they went to." Avery told him. Then Roger know what had happened. Zander mush have knocked him out. That meant that Zander was working with Al sah-him!

-At the base-

Al sah-him came around. He moved and took off the oxygen mask. He looked over and saw Landon breathing into one. Beside the teen was Zander.

"Thanks Vane." Al sah-him thanked Zander.

"Your welcome, but Roger almost pulled your mask off." Al sah-him moved and got off of the table. He walked over to Landon.

"You alright?" He asked the teen.

"Yes I am fine." He told him through the mask. Al sah-him saw that Landon was looking at him oddly.

"What?" He asked him.

"Nothing, it's that you are very handsome." Al sah-him realized that he was not wearing his mask now. He looked over at Zander.

"It fell off when we got here." He told him. Al sah-him looked back over toward the teenager again.

"You can't tell anyone who I am." He told him. Landon smiled and nodded his head.

-Later that night-

Anne and Cahill were sitting on the couch watching TV. Anne heard something behind her and she looked back.

"DAD!" She yelled out and got up. She ran over to him and hugged him. He looked down at his daughter.

"We saw on the news about the burning house and we were worried about you." Anne told him. Cahill who was standing now. She watched him smile at his daughter. She watched as the man that she loved looked up at her.

"I need you to do something for me?" Cahill walked over to him.

"Anything." She said.

"I need you to look after my new son." He said with a smile. Anne and Cahill looked at Al sah-him and then looked behind him. There they saw Landon. Anne smiled at her new older brother.

"Is he really going to be my brother?" She asked her father.

"Yes he is." He said with a smile. Anne moved and ran over to her new brother and took his hand.

"Here I will show you to your room." She told him and led him to his new room. Cahill watched this and smiled. She then felt a pair of arms go around her. She smiled and laid back into them. Al sah-him moved down and kissed the woman that he loved on the cheek.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She replied.


	9. Almost Sold

Chapter 9: Almost Sold

Anne was walking down the street with little Harper in her arms. She had told Roger that she would watch her for the day. Anne walked to a store front and stood there with Harper. She was waiting for a friend from school. She looked over and saw Kenna Medici walking toward her. She smiled as Kenna walked up to her.

"Hey, and who is this?" Kenna asked Anne.

"Oh this is Harper. She is one of your dad's detective's daughter's." Anne told her. "I told Murtaugh that I would watch her today." She added.

They started to walk to the art store. They had to get somethings for an art protect that was for school. They were walking by a van when the doors opened up and a man grabbed Kenna and pulled her into the van. Another one looked at Anne.

"Get in." He told her. She looked at Harper and then got in. She could not fight them cause she had little Harper in her arms. One of the store owners saw what had happened and called LAPD.

-With Roger-

Roger and everyone was trying to find out who had been taken. Roger looked at Bailey as she walked up to him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I just got the video from the store owner." She told him. He didn't like were this was heading.

"And?"

"The two girls that were taken and the baby was…" She really didn't want to tell him. She was afraid that he would have another heart attack.

"Was who Bailey?"

"Kenna Medici and our Vigilante's daughter." Roger's eyes got wide. He know that the baby was his daughter Harper.

"And the baby was your daughter." Bailey told him what he already knew. Roger ran to Avery's office. He ran in and told Avery who had been taken.

"It's bad when The Chief of Police's daughter is taken but your daughter and our Vigilante's daughter is taken too. This is going to end badly." Avery told Roger.

"Yes it is and who ever took them is going to pay." Roger told Avery.

"Can't believe I am saying this, but call him up and tell him. He may be able to find them before us and save them." Avery told Roger what to do.

Roger pulled out the phone and called Al sah-him. He told him what had happened and all Al sah-him told him was that he would get them all out and safe.

"Just call up all of the families and tell them that they are getting their kids back." Al sah-him told Roger what to do.

-With Anne, Kenna and little Harper-

Anne know that they were in the woods now. She could see the trees going pass the window that she was looking out of. She looked at Kenna who was scared to death. She looked down at Harper who was now asleep. She knew that she had to get them all out of here safely. She looked over at one of the men that had taken them.

"What are you going to do with us?" She asked him.

"We are taking you to The Seller." He told her. The Seller, Anne had heard about this guy. He would take kids from sixteen down and sell them to whoever for sex or to use them to get drugs across the boarder. She didn't like this at all.

They finally pulled up to a cabin in the woods. She looked at Kenna. She and Kenna looked at each other. Anne moved and placed Harper into Kenna's arms. Kenna looked at her.

"Don't worry." Anne told her.

The man opened the van doors and moved and got Anne out first. She quickly moved and hit one guy in the leg and then punched him in the face knocking him out cold. She turned and did a few quick jabs to the other man's stomach and chest. He feel to his knees gasping for breath. She then turned and looked at Kenna. Kenna was about to move to get out when Anne was tackled to the ground. She fought the man that was on top of her. He moved his hand to her throat and started to choke her. Anne was now fighting for air. With his free hand he took out a needle and put it into her arm. Kenna watched helplessly as he sedated Anne. Kenna watched as Anne fell asleep from the sedation.

-With Al sah-him-

Al sah-him called all of his team mates. He told them what was going on.

"Flint, have you found Anne yet?" He asked him.

"Yeah her tacker says that she in the mounters just east of here." He told his boss.

"Good." He looked at his team. "All of you get suited up." He told them.

-With Anne, Kenna and little Harper-

Kenna was sitting in a room with Harper still in her arms. She looked beside her and saw Anne still out. Kenna looked around the room and saw that they were the only teenagers there. All the other kids were under ten. She was really scared when one of the men asked The Seller if he could have some fun with her and Anne. She heard in the next room the men talking.

"Come on boss, let me have some fun with them?" One of the men wined again.

"Fine, tonight you can have fun with them." She was very scared now. She looked at Anne and moved to wake her. But Anne was still out cold.

-Twilight-

Al sah-him and his team moved around the cabin. They had slit up into teams. Al sah-him looked over at his three team mates. Maiko and her two sons, Ran and Shaw. They all started to move in. They all took out the guards that were around the cabin. Al sah-him and the other's got in without anyone knowing that they were there. They all slit up again. Some were to find the kids and the other's were to take down The Seller. Al sah-him came to doorway to the room that The Seller was in. He ran in and saw The Seller standing there looking at him.

"Well well, I thought taken your daughter would get you here." Said the man. Al sah-him narrowed his eyes at him.

"How do you know that I am here for my daughter?" He asked him.

"A scientist by the name of Marcus Parker told me to take her. The other two was just good business." He told Al sah-him the truth. Al sah-him smiled an evil smile and let go of the bowstring and the arrow hit the man in the center of the forehead. He fell to the ground dead. Al sah-him smile wider as the man laid there.

He then moved and ran to door that was on his left. He kicked the door in and looked inside. There he saw all of the kids. Ran and Shaw ran into the room.

"Mom said that she saw two guys with Athena and the other two run into the woods." Al sah-him turned and looked at them.

"Stay here with the kids." He told them.

Al sah-him and Maiko who was waiting on him ran to were the van's were. The could hear someone crying. The looked over and saw there newest member WidowMaker run over with Harper in his arms.

"Landon where is your sister?" Al sah-him asked him.

"They ran to the west with Kenna and Anne." He told his father. Al sah-him and Maiko ran after them. They ran to a clearing. Here in the clearing they had more light. There they saw the two men, behind them were Kenna holding Anne. Al sah-him looked at his daughter.

"What did you do to her?!" He yelled at them.

"We sedated her. She was putting up a fight." One told him. Al sah-him narrowed his eyes at the man. The two men ran toward them both. Al sah-him started to fight with his hand and bow. He would turn the bow and hit the man in the face with it. Then he would move and punched the man in the stomach a few times. Now the man did get a few good hits in, but his was way out matched. Al sah-him moved and grabbed an arrow and stabbed it upwards in the man's chin going up through the head. Meanwhile Maiko was fighting with her fans. She blocked a few times. She moved her fan that was made up of metal, and swigged her arm and cut the man's throat from ear to ear. Al sah-him moved over to Anne and Kenna. He moved and picked Anne up and carried her back to the cabin. Maiko walked over to Kenna and placed an arm around her.

Once they had gotten back to the cabin. Al sah-him saw the LAPD there. Roger looked over and saw Al sah-him with Anne and Kenna. He and Trish who had came along ran over to him. They looked around and didn't see their daughter.

"Where is?" Roger asked.

"Right here." They looked over and saw WidowMaker walking towards him. Trish smiled as she took her daughter into her arms. Roger looked at Al sah-him.

"Thank you." He thanked him. Al sah-him smiled at the happy family. Trish looked over at Al sah-him and simple said.

"Thank you."

-LAPD later that week-

Roger walked out into the empty hallway and made a phone call.

-Base-

Al sah-him picked up the phone and saw that it was Roger calling him. He answered the call.

"What's wrong?" He asked him.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just hoping that you can meet me on the top of LAPD?" He asked him. Roger didn't hear anything at first.

"Fine, but this better not be a trick." Al sah-him said and hung up. Roger looked at the phone and put it back in his pocket. Roger walked to Avery's office and told him that he was going home now. It was late at night.

"Yeah, I think that I will go home too. It's ten and Todd has been texted me a lot. He is wondering if I am coming home soon." Avery told him. Roger walked to the bathrooms and waited until everyone was gone. Roger walked out and went to his desk. There he got out a bag. He then made his way up to the roof. There he waited on Al sah-him.

-30 minutes later-

Roger heard someone behind him. He turned and saw that it was Al sah-him standing there. Roger moved to walk toward him. He notice as he did so Al sah-him would walk toward him, but to make sure not to get to close. Soon Roger was standing at the door and Al sah-him was standing near the edge of the building.

"Why did you want me to come here?" He asked Roger in his voice changer.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you have done to help us." Roger told him.

"You are more than welcome, but you could have told me that over the phone." He stated.

"True, but then you wouldn't have gotten that from me." Roger pointed at the bag that he had brought with him. Al sah-him looked down at the bag. He moved and picked it up. He looked inside and there was a badge. Al sah-him looked at Roger.

"Why would you give me this?" He asked him.

"Cause I think that you should have it." He told him. Roger watched as Al sah-him put it on his belt.

"Thank you." He thanked Roger. Then Roger watched as Al sah-him moved quickly. This startled Roger and he pulled his gun out and shoot at him. The bullet hit Al sah-him just under the collar bone. He put his hand up to the wound and then know that he was in trouble. His friend Oliver had gotten shot there and he almost died from it. He looked at Roger and yelled at him.

"Roger you shot me!" He saw the look on Roger's face.

"Your dead." He heard him say in a disbelieving voice. Then he knew that the voice changer had been shot too. Just then Avery, Bailey, and Bowman as well as other cop's came onto the roof. Al sah-him looked at Roger with a shocked look. Roger yelled at him.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Don't move!" Avery yelled at him. They all watch as Al sah-him walked backwards. Roger yelled at as Al sah-him fell over the small wall of the building.

"NO!" Roger ran over and so did the other's. They saw just in time a grapping hook arrow hit the side of the ledge of the building. They saw Al sah-him falling with the cord rope attached to his belt. They saw the cord tighten up and Al sah-him swing into the main office level. Avery moved and called over the radio.

"He is in the main office!" Roger looked over at Avery.

-With Al sah-him-

Al sah-him crashed through the windows. He let go of the cord and now was rolling on the floor. He moved his hand to his wound. He could now feel pieces of glass all over his body. He then breathed in and got up, but he almost fell over. Al sah-him heard people coming towards him. He moved into a fighting pose. He looked around and saw that the whole SAWT team was there around him. He looked at them and knew that he was other numbered.

Cahill who heard everything ran out to see what was going on. She saw the man that she loved surrounded by the SWAT team. Cahill looked over and saw a breaker box that was for the floor that they were on. She ran over and turned the main switch to the lights and turned all the lights off. They all looked around them as the lights went off. Al sah-him grinned and moved and started to fight the man. They were all taken by surprise. They didn't know how the man was fighting. What they didn't know was that Al sah-him had a two lenses in his mask that made it were he could have night vison. He moved and fought them all. Al sah-him finally made it pass the SWAT team. He ran over to Cahill and leaned up against the wall beside her. She could barely see him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'll be fine sweetheart." She heard the voice that she had been missing. He moved over to her and said.

"Thanks Cahill." Cahill looked ahead as he ran out the side door to the stairs. Avery moved over to the breaker box and turned on the main switch for the lights. Cahill looked over at the door that Al sah-him had ran out of.

"Riggs?" She said in a low voice.

-In the parking garage-

Roger ran through the garage looking for his friend. He stopped and was looking around. He didn't see the hand come out and grabbed him. The hand pulled him in between a car and van. He moved to grabbed his gun. He looked and saw the man that he had shot.

"What the hell Riggs?!" Roger yelled at him. "I thought you were dead!" He yelled and added.

"Look Rog, I will explain later, but I got to get to the base now." Riggs told him. Roger was about to yell at him again but Riggs looked behind of Roger and saw….


	10. Back From The Dead

Chapter 10: Back From The Dead

Riggs looked behind Roger and saw a man that he somewhat knew. The man was dressed like a man that he had met once back in Star City. The man that was dressed like Malcolm Merlyn. Riggs know very quickly that the man was from the League of Assassins. The man moved and drawn back his bow and with three arrows in place. Riggs saw that the arrows were going to hit Roger in the back. Riggs saw the man let go of the bowstring and the arrows flow through the air. Riggs moved and turned Roger around. The arrows hit Riggs in the back. Roger saw this and was shocked that Riggs was still standing. Riggs looked up at Roger and said.

"Rog, run." Roger didn't move but then did move when Riggs yelled at him.

"ROG RUN!" Riggs turned just in time to catch an arrow that was going to hit him in the back. Riggs looked at the man and broke the arrow in half.

"What do you want Almot?!" He asked him.

"What do you think? To see if you have gotten better." He told him. Almot started to run toward Riggs. Riggs moved to the half stone wall. He moved his back against the wall and broke the arrows. He then ran toward Almot. Roger moved from where he was and watched to the two fight. He saw Riggs duck down as Almot went to punch him in the face. He then saw Riggs move and with his elbow he hit Almot in the knee and this made Almot fall to the ground. Almot rolled over and kicked Riggs in the head with his boot. Riggs fell to the ground. Roger got worried when Riggs didn't get up. Roger watched as Almot moved and knelt down over Riggs. Roger grabbed his gun and ran over to Almot.

"Don't move!" He told him.

"I have to close this wound before he bleeds to death." Almot told Roger. Almot moved and got out a pair of needlepoint pliers. He moved and pushed them into the wound. As he did that Riggs screamed as the pliers moved deeper into the wound. Almot pulled out the bullet out, Riggs passed out from the pain. Once out the wound started to pour the blood. Roger moved and placed his hands over the wound. Almot moved to his belt again and got out a vial out. He opened the vial and poured the paste on the wound. Roger looked at him.

"What is that?" He asked him.

"It's a mix of Witch Hazel and sugar." Roger watch as the bleeding stopped. He looked up and saw Almot pick Riggs up and dragged him over to a van that was parked not to far away. Roger watched Almot place Riggs in the van and started to undress him.

"Hey?!" Roger asked him and grabbed Almot's hand. Almot looked over at Roger.

"What?" He asked him. "We have to get these clothes off and place street clothes on him." Roger gave him an odd look.

"Why do we have to do that?" He asked him.

"So that he can go to the hospital and get help. He can't go to the hospital in these clothes. They will know who he is." Roger then understood why Almot was doing this. They took off Riggs's suit and then place street clothes on him. The one thing that Roger noticed that the street clothes were in Riggs's size. Then Roger noticed in a shock that the clothes were Riggs's own clothes. After that was done Almot helped Roger place the unconscious Riggs into Roger's car. Roger turned to look at Almot and saw that the man was gone. He then moved and got into the car and drove to the hospital.

-At Almot's Base-

Almot walked into his base and took off his suit. He walked upstairs to his office. He was dressed in a office attire. He walked over to his desk and then looked up at the woman that walked in. She smiled at him as she spoke as he sat down.

"Mr. Ashwood the blood find on your arrow is a matches to a Martin Riggs." She told him. He smiled to himself and then stood up. He walked around his desk. He looked down at the picture of a five year old Martin Riggs. He smiled to himself and then looked back at her.

"Thank you LeeAnne." He thanked her.

"You are welcome Mr. Martin Ashwood." She said and went to walk out. She was half way to the door when she stopped and looked at him.

"Oh yes." He looked at her again.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Martin Riggs has been admitted to the LA Royal Hospital an hour ago." She told him.

"Thank you." He smiled and watched the young woman leave. He walked over to the window and looked out. He smiled to himself but then it fell.

"Please let him be alright." He said in a worried voice.

-With Riggs-

Martin Riggs came too and looked over to his left and saw Cahill sitting beside him. He smiled at her. Cahill looked up and smiled at him.

"Your awake." She said this and got Roger's addition. Roger moved from his seat that was by the window and walked over to the bed.

"Hey." He said and this in return made Riggs look over at him. Martin smiled at his friend.

"Hey, did you miss me?" He asked him with a wide smile.

"Yes I did, you ass." Riggs smiled at his friend.

"How are you alive?" Cahill asked him. Martin looked over at the woman that he loved.

"Well that is along story." He told her.

"We have all night Riggs." Roger told him and moved next to Cahill. He sat down and they both waited for Riggs to start telling them what had happened five months ago.

"Well, after I got shot, I was brought to the hospital. They did save me but the actions that I have done over the years had gotten the addition of a group called A.R.G.U.S." Roger looked at him. "Advanced Research Group United Support. I'm not going to tell you all about it, but they did find me and paid off the doctor to say that I was dead. Then afterwards I was to go around LA and help y'all out as well as LAPD."

"Why?" Roger asked him.

"Well, Amanda Waller thought that it was be good for me to suit up again." He was about to go on but this time Cahill stopped him.

"Again?"

"Yeah, see I was only in the Navel Seals for about three years, and then my commanding officer told Waller about me and she took me into A.R.G.U.S. I did do some jobs for The Navel Seals but most of the time I was working for Waller. She thought that I need to suit up again and take a break from being Martin Riggs for awhile." He told them.

"So this Almot guy ,you know him?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, I have fought him in the past. He isn't that bad…at times." He laughed lightly at the last part. He stopped when he saw that Roger and Cahill were not laughing. "But anyway, I just know him as Almot, not by his name name. I just know that in Arabic Almot means Death." He told them.

"So why did he fight you then?" Roger asked again.

"Well, see for some odd reason he likes to see if I have gotten better then him. I don't know why but he does." Martin told them. Just then Anne and Landon ran into the room.

"DAD!" They both yelled out. Martin looked over at his kids. They both ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm okay." He told them.

"Are you sure?" Anne asked him.

"Yeah I am." He smiled at her.

"Wait." They all looked over at Roger as he spoke. "Is Anne really you daughter?" He asked his friend.

"Yes she is. Her mother and I were in A.R.G.U.S together 14 years ago and we." He looked over at Anne who looked at him with a face.

"We made Anne." He said. "Better." He added.

"Much thank you." She smiled at him. Which in return made him smile at her.

"What about Landon?" Cahill asked.

"Well, I have a lot of people that made the adoption go through very fast." He smiled at them. Riggs then looked at the wall. They all saw this.

"Dad you okay?" Anne asked him. She watched as her father looked over at Cahill.

"I love you." He told her. Cahill looked at him with a shocked look. "I have loved you for along time." He added. Cahill smiled at him.

"And I have loved you for along time too." She told him.

"I want to be with you." He told her. Cahill smiled again.

"And I want to be with you." Cahill told him and leaned down and kissed Riggs on the lips. Martin kissed her back. The kiss broke and Cahill leaned back and laid her head on Riggs's forehead.

"I love you too." She told him.


	11. Hunter

Chapter 11: Hunter

Riggs woke up in his loves bed. He looked over and saw Cahill laying beside him. He smiled to himself. He watched as she opened her eyes. She looked at him and smiled at him. She moved over and kissed him. Riggs moved to get on top of Cahill. Cahill heard Martin grown as he moved. He was still badly hurt. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Martin we don't have to do this." She told him. Riggs smiled and laid back down. He slowly grabbed Cahill's arm. She knew what he was doing.

He was silently telling her to get on top of him. Cahill moved and got on top of him. She moved and placed him into her. She moaned as she moved herself down onto him. Martin was shocked to feel how wet she was just from them kissing. Cahill started to move herself up and then down. She started to ride him slowly, then she started to pick up the pace. Martin placed his hands on her hips. He loved the way her hot skin felt on his. Cahill took Riggs by surprise when she leaned back. As she leaned back Martin leaned up forgetting the pain from his wounds. He moved his left hand to under her right breast and side. Cahill leaned back up and grabbed Riggs's mouth with her hand and started to kiss him hard. Martin wrapped his arms around her as he started to thrust into her.

They moved in prefect rhythm. They only broke the kiss to moan. Cahill moaned out Martin's name. Riggs broke the kiss again to moan into Cahill's neck. In the heat of the moment Martin started to kiss and lick Cahill's neck. This made Cahill moan out a little louder.

"Oh god Martin." Cahill moaned out.

"Fuck Maureen." Martin moaned out. They could feel their passion reaching to an end. Cahill came down as Martin thrusted upwards and hit the one spot inside of her that made her whole body shake. Cahill came with a moaned. Riggs looked at her face as she came. He loved the way that she was looked. She was so beautiful. This sight made him cum inside her. He moaned out her name as he came. They calmed down and looked at each other. They both smiled and then leaned in and kissed each other.

-Later that morning-

Cahill got dressed and walked out into her kitchen and saw Riggs sitting at the kitchen island. She looked over and saw Anne and Landon making breakfast for them. Cahill walked over and sat down beside him. Martin smiled at her and then looked at Anne as she sat down his plate. Cahill looked over as Landon sat her own plate down. They ate their food and Cahill left to go to work. As Riggs watched her leave, he looked over at the his kids.

"Okay just because I'm hurt doesn't mean that you two have the day off." He told them. He smiled as they both made a face.

-Later that evening at 5-

Cahill walked into the house. She sat her stuff down and walked over to the kitchen window and looked out. There she saw Anne and Landon sparing with each other. She watched as they stopped and Martin walked over and straighten Landon's arm and showed him the right way to hit his opponent. She smiled to herself and walked out to them.

Martin looked over and saw Cahill toward them. She walked over and stood next to him. She watched as Anne and Landon fought each other. She then looked over toward the man that she loved. Riggs smiled at her and said.

"Do you want to give it a go?" Cahill smiled at him as she took off her jacket. She walked over and stood between Anne and Landon. They looked at her and then at their father. Martin smiled at him and nodded his head. They took up their stance with their bow staffs in hand. They started to attack her. Riggs watched in awe as Cahill fought them off. She easily took both of them down very quickly. Martin watched as Cahill did a side kick taking down Landon. She grabbed Anne by the arm and throw her to the ground. She looked at Riggs with a smile.

"You've been practicing." He said in a happy voice. Cahill looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I have." She told him.

-Later that evening at 8-

They had ate their dinner and were now setting and talking with each other. Riggs looked down at his phone as it went off. Anne saw her father make a face.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"It's Flint." He said and answered the call. "What is it?" He asked. "Alright, I will send Anne and Landon." They heard Martin add. He ended the call and looked at the two before him.

"You two get suited up." He told them. Anne smiled and went to get ready. Landon looked at him and then moved to go and get ready. He was unsure if he should go out with out Riggs with him. He was still learning how to fight the right way.

"Are you sure that they are ready to go out on their own?" Cahill asked him.

"Yes, they are ready." Martin said with a smile.

-With Anne and Landon-

Athena moved to the side of the wall. She looked around the doorframe. She looked in and saw that no one was in the room. She then looked back at Widowmaker. She moved through the doorframe, with Widow behind her. They looked around the room of the home. Flint had said that someone had broke into this home had been made into a museum. Widow moved to the next room. He was taking by surprise by someone backhanding him as he turned to look behind himself. Athena heard this and ran into the room. She saw Widow getting up. She and he looked up and saw a man dressed in a black and grey suit. The suit had all kinds of hand weapons on it. The man had on his back two katanas as well as a shotgun. On each side he had a gun. He had going from his right shoulder to his left waist was a holder. The holder had the shotgun shells in it. But what got them was his mask. He mask was black but with a navy blue trim around it. It kind of reminded them of Riggs's suit and mask.

"I was hoping that your father was going to show up." He told them.

"Father has gotten hurt pretty badly." Widow told the man as he got up.

"He fought Almot." Athena told him. They both watched the man's eyes get wide.

"Is he alright?" He asked them. This caught them off guard.

"A lot of his wounds have healed some, but his is weak and not able to fight." Athena told the man that was worried about her father.

"Who are you?" Widow asked him. They watched as the man smiled at them.

"I'm Hunter. Your father knows my real name. But I do want to know how well he has trained you. I am mostly wondering if he trained you the same way I trained him." Both teens were shocked by this.

"You trained our father!" Athena asked him.

"Yes I did, I trained him and showed him everything I know. I have been following your father from many years. See he doesn't know it but I watched him marry Miranda." Widow looked at Athena.

"Well shall we?" Hunter asked and moved his hand out to tell them to go first. They both ran toward him but it was over in a minute. They both moved to hit Hunter, but he moved and kneed Widow in the gut, while his right hand grabbed Athena around the neck and then throw her to the ground. Both teens looked at each other. Athena moved and got up she moved her fist trying to hit the man, but she was hitting air. Hunter moved and grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed her forehead into his knee. This knocked her out cold. Widow could feel his blood boil with angrier. He got up and did a upper cut and hit the man under the chin. Hunter stepped back and wiped the blood from his lip.

"You are like you father. You fight a lot better if someone's life in danger." Hunter smiled and did a roll kick and hit Widow in the head with heal of his boot. This knocked Widow out. Athena who had woken up, saw this and ran over to her brothers side.

"Don't worry I just knocked him out. He will be find." He moved to walk off, but stopped.

"Tell your father that I will see him soon."

-Later at midnight-

Martin and Cahill were sitting on the couch. Cahill was leaned up against him. Riggs hugged her up and smiled to himself. He looked up as Anne and Landon walked in. He saw that they had been beaten, and something was off. He moved and got up and walked up to them. He saw that both of them had the beginning of black eyes.

"What happened?" He asked them.

"We met up with an old friend of yours." Landon told his father as he placed an ice pack on his face.

"An old friend?" Martin asked them.

"Yeah, a guy named Hunter. He said that you know his real name." As Athena said the name Hunter, Riggs know who it was.

"Oh yeah, Dean Maxwell." He told them. The teens and Cahill looked at him for move info.

"Dean is 40 and is an Ex Navy Seal. He was my commanding officer." He told them.

"Well this Dean guy is following you and I say all of us." She told him.

Well if he is then, he will make sure that nothing with happen to us." Riggs said with a smile.


	12. Back To Work

Chapter 12: Back To Work

Riggs raised up his hand up to his chest. With his two fingers he touched his chest. He looked down and saw the blood. He looked up and saw his half brother. He watched him run off. Riggs fell to the ground. He looked over and saw Miranda's headstone. Then he looked over and saw Cahill laying beside him. He know that she was dead. Her eyes were looking into his. He watched as a tear fall for her eye that was near the ground. He looked up and saw Roger looking over him. He silently mouthed out him say his name. Martin smiled but then it fell as arrow went through Roger's neck.

Martin jumped himself awake. He looked beside him and saw Cahill laying there. He looked at her stomach to see if she was breathing. To his relief she was breathing. Cahill opened eyes and looked up at Martin.

"Honey you alright?" Riggs looked over and saw her looking at him. She saw the look in his eyes. She moved and sat up. Cahill placed her hands around his shoulders. Riggs looked away and then back at her. He was still shaken up over the dream. He raised his hand to his face and rubbed it.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked him. Martin breathed in and shook his head no.

"No it was just a dream that I will make sure that will never come true." He told her. Cahill watched as he turned toward her and smiled at her. She couldn't help herself, she smiled at him.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She told him and moved over to where she was in front of him. Riggs smiled and reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Martin smiled and kissed her back. He moved to lay her down onto her back. The kiss was broken when they hear someone at the door.

"If you two are going to do that, can you do it later." They looked over and saw Landon standing there at the door. Riggs gave his son a look.

"Why would we want to do that?" He asked him.

"Well someone is here to see you dad." He told him. Martin looked at him with a wondering look.

"Who is here?" He asked him.

"Roger." Landon told him and walked away from the door. Martin looked over at Cahill and sighed.

"Well I guess that we have to do this later." He smiled at her. Cahill smiled at him.

Riggs walked out of the bedroom after he had put the rest of his clothes on. He walked into the living room. He saw Roger sitting on the couch. Roger stood up and looked at Martin.

"What is it?" He asked him. Roger said nothing but handed a file over to him. Riggs took it and read it. Martin read the file. It was about a teenager that overdosed at Anne's school. They girl was found in the bathroom at the school. She had overdosed on cocaine. There was a clue at the scene. There was a little card that said.

"From Stardust with love." Martin looked at Roger as he asked him the question.

"I thought that you would know who she was?"

"I do she is a dealer name Stardust, her real name is Mercy Taylor. She is eighteen years old and has been in the dealing scene for about five years. She was and is the youngest dealer that there is." He told him.

"Can you find her and bring her in before this happens again." Roger told him. Martin looked at him and nodded his head.

-That night-

Riggs moved as well as Landon and Anne. They were in the rafters of the warehouse. They looked down at the group of men and women working with the cocaine. Al sah-him drawn back his bow with an arrow in place. He let go of the bow string. The arrow hit one of the of the tables. The men and women moved back and looked up at the three in the rafters. Al sah-him, Athena, and Widowmarker jumped down onto the table. Al sah-him looked up and saw the drug dealer. She stood up from her large chair and smiled at them.

"Well look who showed up." She smiled wider. "Welcome to my hangout. I am Stardust." She told them her nick name.

Al sah-him grabbed an arrow and shot it at her. She moved and pulled out a gun. The three moved as she shoot at them. Athena moved to the side and shot an arrow and knock the gun out of Stardust's hand. Al sah-him heard the police enter the room and he. Athena and Widowmarker left. Stardust moved and was able to get out of the warehouse.

-Three Days Later-

Anne was walking to class. She noted that her throat was dry. So she stopped and got a large drink of water. She walked into her class and sat down. She was sitting there in class and started to feel odd. She looked around the class as the teacher spoke. She looked at some of the others that had stopped and got a drink of water as well. They were all pale and were shaking. She then knew that something was wrong.

-With Riggs-

Riggs training in his base. He was on his tenth set of the Salmon Ladder. He was upset that Stardust had gotten away and that he didn't know where she was now. He was at the top of the ladder when he heard his phone go out. He jumped down and ran over to his phone. Flint looked at the look on Martin's face. Riggs moved and ran out. He drove to the hospital that Anne was in. He ran over to the desk and told them that he was here to see his daughter. The doctor showed him to where Anne was at. Riggs ran in the room and looked at his daughter. She was shaking in the bed. He looked at the doctor that walked in.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked her.

"You daughter is not the only one that is here. Other's from her school are here as well." She told him. He had an odd look on his face and she knew that he didn't know what was going on. She breathed in and told him.

"Some of the kids including your daughter, have large amount of cocaine in their systems. Someone had put cocaine in the schools water." Riggs know that this was not an coincidence. He looked over at his daughter and then at the door. Cahill ran in and looked at Anne in the bed. She ran over to Martin and looked at him for answers. The doctor saw the look between the two and walked out.

"What happened?" Cahill asked him.

"Stardust put cocaine in the schools water and Anne is just one out of a few others that had drank it." He told her. Cahill's eyes got wide.

"Stay here with her while I call Rog and tell him what is going on." Riggs told her. Cahill walked over to Anne's bedside and took her hand.

Riggs hung out from the phone call with Roger. He walked into the room. He looked at Anne and narrowed his eyes. Cahill saw this and walked over to him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I have to find Stardust and stop her from doing this again. I over heard one of the nurses saying that a kid had died from the overdose." He told her. She looked at him with worried eyes and then looked at Anne. Anne was still shaking in the bad.

"Stay with her while I go and try to find that bitch." He told her. Cahill nodded her head and watched him leave the room. Riggs ran out of the hospital. He got to his base and told the others what was going on.

-Later that night-

Cahill looked at Anne who had stopped shaking about four hours ago and was now asleep in bed. She smiled at her and walked out. She walked to the vending machine and got her something to drink. Cahill walked back into the room and looked from her drink to the bed and saw that Anne was not there. That a note was there on the bed. She ran over and read the note. She pulled out her phone and called Martin.

-With Riggs-

Al sah-him walked into a large room in a very tall building. The building he was in was Queen Consolidated. He looked ahead of him and saw Stardust with Anne. He looked and saw that Anne was awake but was trying to not pass out.

"Well Mr. Riggs, it's nice to see you again."

"How did you know who I am and that she is my daughter?" He asked her.

"Oh I got my info on you and your little family from a friend of yours." She told him. As she spoke to him and moved her hand out and showed him that she had a group of three needles taped together. He watched as she held it to Anne's throat.

"Don't do it." He warned her.

"Why not? You busted up my workshop." She told him. "So why shouldn't I kill your daughter?" Stardust moved the group to Anne's throat and was about to shoot the drugs into her body, when Anne got some strength and elbowed her in the stomach and fell to the floor. Stardust at Anne then she looked up and saw Al sah-him with two arrows in place. He let go of the string and the arrows went flying toward her. Two arrows hit her in the chest and another hit the window behind her. She stepped backwards and hit the glass of the large window behind her. The glass broke and she fell. Both Riggs and Anne heard glass breaking and a car alarm go off. Al sah-him walked over and looked out of the window and saw that Stardust was laying on the top of a car. He smiled to himself and walked over to Anne. She looked up at him and smiled but then passed out. Al sah-him took his daughter into his arms and carried her out of the building.

-Later-

Cahill was watching the news and saw the girl laying on the car with arrows in her chest. She looked over at Martin who was holding Anne's hand. She walked over to him and he looked up at her.

"You know that is how her brother Count Vertigo died." He told her. She looked at him.

"My friend in Starling City killed him the same way she died." Cahill looked over at Anne and knew that Riggs had no choice he had to kill the girl or she would have killed Anne.


	13. Master Poisoner

Chapter 13: Master Poisoner

Roger walked into the conference room and looked around the table. He looked at the men and women that were sitting around the large table. He leaned down and looked at one of the men that had their head laying on the table. He saw a white foam coming from his mouth. He leaned back up and looked at the others. Some had their heads down on the table and others where on the ground or was laying back in their chairs. They all had the white foam coming their mouths. He looked over at Bailey as she walked up to him.

"There was poison in all of their coffees." She told him. Roger looked back at the table. He know that this was the work of someone with knowledge of poisons. He knew what he had to do next.

-At Cahill's home-

Cahill was on her back as Martin was laying on top of her. He moved her legs out and placed himself into her. Cahill moaned and ran her hands up his back. Riggs started to move in her. He lowered his head and took her lips with his. They kissed a loving kiss as they made love. Cahill broke the kiss to moan out Martin's name.

"Oh Martin." She moaned again. This made Riggs smile. He soon started to pick up the pace. Martin then stopped and moved to set up pulling her hips toward him. Cahill moaned a little louder as Riggs started to thrust into her harder and faster. Martin leaned down and took one of her breast into his mouth and started to lick her nipple. Cahill moved her hands and ran them through his hair. Martin leaned back up an thrusted a little faster.

"Oh hell." He moaned out as he closed his eyes. He opened them as Cahill moved and took him out of herself. He looked at her as she moved him backwards onto his back. He smiled as he watched her lower herself onto his hard cock. Once he was all the way into her she started to ride him hard. She moved her hands up her body and to her hair. She lifted her hair and let it go. Riggs smiled and closed his eyes again. He didn't open them when he felt her hands on his chest.

"I can't take much more." He told her.

"Oh fuck Martin." She moaned as she reached her height of passion. Martin closed his eyes tightly and felt her close around him. He couldn't take it anymore and came inside of her with a low moan.

-An hour later-

They were both in the kitchen drink their coffee. They were not talking just looking at each other and smiling. The door bell rang and Cahill got up. She walked to the door and opened it. Riggs looked over and saw Roger walk into the kitchen with a file in hand. Martin got up from where he was sitting and walked over to him.

"I got another case for you." Roger told him. Riggs took the folder and opened it. He looked and read the papers and pictures that were in the file. He looked up at Roger.

"I know who did this." He told him. Roger was hoping that Riggs would say that.

"Well who could have done this?" He asked his friend.

"His name is Luke O'Neil aka Poison Master." Riggs said and moved over to the kitchen island. He sat the file on the island and looked over at Roger.

"Someone there much have either pissed him off or owned him something and they didn't pay it." Roger listened to what Riggs had to say about this man.

Martin told him that Luke use to work in poison control and he was fired for testing the poisons on humans. Roger was shocked when he heard this. Riggs also told Roger that he needed to be careful cause if Luke knew that Roger was looking into this then he and his family would be in danger.

"I will find him and stop him the best I can." Roger was glad to her that Riggs would handle this man.

-Later that night-

Al sah-him walked around the building that Flint had said that many passer byers said that they smelt chemicals in. Al sah-him moved into the building trying not to be seen or heard. He walked around and saw that no one was there. He looked down at a file that was on one of the desk and saw a file about a man that he kinda knew. He read on what Luke had on Martin Ashwood. It looked like the man hated Ashwood with a passion. He moved away from the desk and to a table that looked like it had drugs and poisons on it. He then felt something hit his leg. Al sah-him looked down and saw a small dart in his leg. He knew that the dart had some kind of poison in it. He quickly took it out and tried to ran away but fell to the ground.

"Well I was starting to worry that you would never find this place." Al sah-him heard and looked up. He saw Luke walking toward him. He went to move but fell more onto the ground.

"I was hoping by killing all them people at that company would get your addition." He said and knelt down next to Al sah-him. Luke moved his hand out and lifted the falling man's head up.

"Now that you are here, I can tell you what I am going to do next." He told him and let go of his head. Riggs could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. He was having a hard time breathing. He was also trying his hardest not to pass out. He looked up at the man with his eyes. Luke walked over to his desk and picked up the file.

"I am after Ashwood cause he fired me after he told me to look into the poisons. That bastard! He told me to look into it, and then after I did he fired my ass. So I will either kill him or everything he loves." Luke looked over at Al sah-him. He smiled and packed his stuff up that he would need and had been working on and walked away.

Riggs laid his head down on the cold ground of the building floor. He closed his eyes and wished that he hadn't walked into this trap. He was about to pass out when he heard Luke talking to someone. He could tell that Luke didn't know this person and this person was here to do harm to him.

"NO PLEASE!" Riggs heard Luke beg the person not to kill him.

He then heard someone run over to him and turn him over. He couldn't see who it was, or to know if they were friend or foe.  
Riggs heard the person say something to him, but he couldn't hear what it was. Then they walked off. After about a minute they walked back and he felt a needle go into his arm.

Al sah-him woke up to find that he was still in Luke's base. He looked around the room. His eyes fell onto someone that he had not seen in many years. Riggs sat up and looked at Hunter. He smiled to himself and tried to stand, but fell back to the ground. Hunter got up from his seat and ran over to him.

"You are still out of it." He told him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his friend.

"Well I am here to save your ass as usual." He told him. This made Riggs smile wide. Dean help Martin to a chair and sat him down in it. Al sah-him was taken by surprised when Dean placed something in his lap.

"What is this?" He asked him.

"I wrapped something up for you and your friend."

"And I don't have anything for you." Martin joked with him. He opened up the paper and there inside was Luke's head. Riggs was taken aback by this.

"Just so you know." Martin looked up at Dean. "My loyalty is always to you and you alone." He told him. This made Al sah-him smile wide again.

-Later that night-

Martin walked into the house. He sat down on the couch and looked ahead. He was glad that Dean was loyal to him and him alone. He know at one point he would need his help with something big. Riggs looked up when he heard someone walking toward him. He looked up and saw that it was Cahill. He smiled to himself. She could tell that something had happened.

"What is it?" She asked him as she sat next to him.

"I am just getting over being poisoned." He laughed. Cahill looked at him with a worried look.

"I'm okay love." He told her and leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Cahill smiled in the kiss and kissed him back.


	14. Marcus Parker

Chapter 14: Marcus Parker

Riggs was sitting on the couch. He was getting over being poisoned. It has been a few days now. He looked over at Anne who was sitting in the floor doing her homework. They both heard the doorbell ring. Anne looked at her father and told him that she would get it. She walked over to the door. Riggs saw Landon and Cahill walk toward him. They all froze when they heard a gun shot. They all ran over to the door. Martin stopped and looked at the doorway and saw Anne laying on the floor on her back. She was not moving.

"CALL FOR HELP!" He yelled at Landon.

Martin and Cahill ran over to her. Cahill looked and saw that Anne had been shot in the chest near her heart. Riggs moved and placed his hands over the wound. Help came quickly and they took Anne to the hospital. They rushed her back to the operating room. Cahill looked over at Martin who was in shock over this. He was looking straight ahead and was not talking. She reached over and took his hand into hers. She looked over and took Landon's hand as well.

It had been five hours and Martin was starting to get worried. He couldn't sit anymore so he was now pacing the waiting room now. He looked at his watch that was on his wrist and then looked at the doors. He looked back out the window. Just then the doors opened and the doctor came out. Martin ran over to the doctor. Cahill and Landon got up and ran over to him as well.

"Well?!" Riggs asked him.

"She is doing good. We were able to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out of her chest. She is a lot better now. We are giving her blood and she is in her own room."

"Can we see her?" Cahill asked the doctor.

"Yes you can back and see her now. She is in room 18." He told them. They all moved to walk back but the words of the doctor stopped Riggs.

"Your daughter is made out of strong stuff." He said with a smile.

"I know." Was all Martin said back.

They all walked down the hall and found the Anne's room. They all walked in and looked at her. She was pale and was hooked up to wires and monitors. Martin's eyes started to tear up. He looked at his daughter. He walked over and took her hand into his. Cahill looked up and saw the tears running down Riggs's face. Cahill walked over and took the man that she loves hand. Martin didn't look at her but squeezed her hand.

-A week later-

Anne was finally able to come home. She was asleep in her room. Cahill was standing in the hallway looking at Martin. He was standing in Anne's doorway. He moved and walked toward Cahill. She saw the look on his face. He was upset that his little girl had gotten hurt again. He went to walk pass her but she reached out and grabbed his hand. Riggs turned and looked at her. Cahill smiled and said that it was going to be alright. She leaned up and kissed him.

-Later that night-

Martin was sitting on the couch. They all had ate dinner earlier. Well Cahill and Landon did. Riggs had just played with his food. He was still upset that his girl had gotten hurt again and that he should have opened the door not her. He was waiting for Flint to text him to tell him that he had found who had shot Anne. He looked at his phone and then saw that there was nothing yet. He frowned and throw the phone to the side.

"Can't sleep?" Martin looked up and saw Almot standing in front of him. Riggs moved to get up but Almot held out his hand to stop him.

"I didn't come here to fight or to cause you harm." He told him. Riggs moved and sat back down. He was not in the mood to fight or even stand at the moment. Martin watched as Almot walked over and sat down beside him.

"Well did you find out who hurt Anne?" He asked him.

"No." Martin told him.

"Well I did." This caused Martin to look over at him.

"What?!" Almot smiled and unseen smile. Then he moved and took off his hook. Riggs's eyes got wide and he moved on the couch to look at the man better.

"Ashwood?" He said the man's name.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"I know who shot her?" Ashwood told him. Martin looked at him.

"Well who was it?!" He kinda yelled out.

"The man who shot her was a man by the name of Nick Lands. He was hired by an old friend of yours." He told him.

"An old friend?"

"Marcus Parker." Riggs's eyes got wide.

"No." He said in disbelief. "How did he find me?" He asked and looked away from Ashwood.

"I don't know Martin." Ashwood looked over and saw that Riggs was just not himself.

"I know what it is like to see your own child hurt and in pain." He told him. Martin looked over at him.

"You do?" He asked the older man.

"Yes I do. My son was hurt by another man and I didn't know about it until it was too late. I was glad that my son killed the man later on in his life. You know he would about your age." Ashwood told him.

"What is his name?" He asked him.

"He was named after me."

"Oh so his name is Martin too." Riggs smiled and thought about how there was now three Martin's.

Ashwood looked over at Martin and then looked away. He had to tell him something else but he didn't know if it was the right time or not. He reached over and took Martin's hand into his. This catch Riggs off guard. He looked at his hand and then up at Ashwood.

"I will find him and slow him down or even stop him if you like." He told him. Riggs watched Ashwood let go of his hand and then stand up. He leaned down and kissed Martin on the forehead. While he was still leaning down he softly said.

"All shall be well son." Martin looked up at him with an odd look. All he got from Ashwood was a smile.

"I'm not your son." He told him in a low and shy voice. Ashwood smiled at him again and walked off.


	15. New But Old Ally

Chapter 15: New But Old Ally

Riggs was sitting in his base. He was looking up info on Marcus Parker. He had learned through his contacts that Marcus has escaped from his prison on an island called Lian Yu. Riggs's friend Oliver Queen had told him that he could put Marcus there. Martin had read where Marcus had overpowered the guards and had killed them. He was worried that Marcus would come after his kids or Cahill. Then a thought came to mind that Marcus could kill Roger and his family. Martin shook his head and looked back at the screen. He was half way through reading it when his phone began to ring. He looked at it and he knew the ringtone. He sighed and answered.

"What do you want?" He asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Come to LAPD tonight in your suit." Said the voice. Riggs narrowed his eyes and looked toward the phone.

"Why would I go to a place where they could and will take me in?" He asked the voice.

"Cause if you don't I will have them all killed." Riggs sighed again.

"Fine, what time."

"Eight." She told him.

-LAPD-

Roger was sitting at his desk. He looked over toward Riggs's desk and sighed. He wish that Riggs was here. Then the phone that Riggs had given him went off. The text said to have everyone in the main room. Roger looked and stood up and called everyone over. Santos and Avery walked out of Avery's office and into the main room where all of the desks were. They looked at him and was about to ask what was going on. Then the lights went out. They all looked around the room. Then after five minutes of the lights being off they came back on. Everyone looked ahead and saw a man standing there in a black suit.

"You, GET HIM!" Santos yelled out.

"I don't think so." Al sah-him said and held up his hand. In his hand was a small long device with a red button on the top of it.

"If you come after me, I will blow this whole building up." He told them and then looked at her with his masked covered eyes. She looked at him with an shock and scared look.

"Who are you?" Avery asked him.

"You will find out in the next minute." He told Avery and everyone. They all looked behind him and saw a women up and stand beside him. Roger and everyone looked at her.

"I am Amanda Waller." She told them. "I am the leader of an organization called Advanced Research Group United Support or other know as A.R.G.U.S." She told them. They looked at Waller and then at Al sah-him.

"This is Al sah-him, he works for me and will now go back to working with all of you." She told them all with a smile.

"What do you mean go back?" Avery asked her. Waller looked over at Al sah-him with a smile.

"Take the mask off." She told him.

They all watched as Al sah-him took off his mask. Once the mask was off they all looked at the man before them. Roger smiled to himself. He was glad to have his partner back.

"No." Avery said and looked at Riggs. Riggs smiled at them and said in his own way.

"Y'all miss me." Santos moved and sat down in a office chair. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"No, how are you alive?" She asked him.

"A long story." He told them.

"We have time." Waller told him. Riggs looked over at her and sighed.

"Well see," He started and pushed his hair back. "Once I was shot, I was taken to the hospital. The actions that I had done over time had caught the addition of Waller here." Riggs held out his hand toward Waller. "She came to the hospital and once she had knew that I was out of the woods, she paid the doctor to say that I was dead. After that she took me to A.R.G.U.S and they nursed me back to heath. After that I was to work for her and find those that she told me to find and either stop them or to kill them." This made Avery look at him with a more shocked face.

"After that I told him that he could go back to work for LAPD." Waller said with an uneasy smile that made Roger feel like not trusting her. "And he will come back here and work with all of you like he had before." She told them all. Avery and Santos looked at each other. Then Riggs walked over to Roger and said.

"You still my partner?" He asked him.

"Of course I am." Roger smiled and held out his hand and took Riggs's who had also stuck out his hand.

"Oh and there is another thing as well." Amanda said getting everyone's addition. They all looked at her.

"Martin has a diplomatic immunity, so that means that he can kill anyone he wants and not be taken in for it." Santos looked from Waller and then to Riggs. This was not good at all. Riggs able to kill anyone and then not pay the price for it. She looked down and know that she would have to have a talk with him.

-Later-

Riggs was standing in Avery's office looked at Avery, Santos, and Roger. Two of them were looking at him with still a shocked look. While Roger was looking at them and then at Riggs. He had a large smile on his face. Avery looked over at him and then knew that Roger known for some time now.

"Look…" Everyone looked over at Santos. She was looking at Riggs. He looked at her and smiled at her.

"You can't go around and kill anyone you want too." She told him. Riggs smiled at her with his usual smile.

"Oh but I think I can." She looked at him.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" She yelled at him. Riggs smiled bigger and took out a gun and held up. She looked at him as he pointed the gun at her. Avery and Roger both looked at him.

"I can and it is taking everything I have not to kill you right now." Riggs told her. Santos took a few steps back and went to say something but then closed her mouth. Riggs smiled at her and put his gun away.

"Now that we have that out way. We can go on talking about how I can help y'all again." He said with a large smile.

"Well I think that us being partners again would be a great way for you to help." Roger said and walked over to Riggs. Riggs smiled and placed his arm around Roger and smiled at Avery. Avery smiled an uneasy smile. Santos frowned and walked out of the office. Avery looked at the two before him and sighed a deep sigh.

"Just don't destroy things anymore."

"We will see." Riggs smiled.

-Later that night-

Riggs walked into Cahill's home. Cahill looked at him and noticed that he walked through the front door and not the back. She was about to ask what was going on when Riggs cut her off.

"I have been brought back to life." He said with a smile. Cahill ran over and jumped into his arm and started to kiss him. Riggs smile and held her close to him. They looked at each other and smiled. The smiles fell as they leaned in and kissed one another.


End file.
